Promise
by RKI
Summary: "Dime. ¿Quién es ella?" "Su nombre es Nozomi, estamos en el mismo grupo de Idols" / "Prometo llevarte con ella. Pero, con una condición." El mundo tiene su lado oscuro, un "lado" en el que las cosas que menos esperas que sucedan, suceden. Una adolescente de 17 años es llevada a los alrededores de la ciudad de Pripyat en la que conoce a un frío hombre...
1. Chapter 1

En la mañana del 26 de Abril de 1986, el reactor del bloque de energía 4 de la Central Nuclear de Chernobyl quedó destruido tras una gran explosión térmica. El viento desplazó la nube radioactiva resultante por toda la URSS y también por Europa e incluso América.

Las ramificaciones de este desastre son tan graves que el gobierno de la Unión Soviética se ve obligado a evacuar de urgencia a los residentes de las ciudades y pueblos cercanos.

Las áreas contaminadas en un radio de 30 kilómetros en torno a la central nuclear se convierten en una zona de exclusión poderosamente protegida.

La operación de Chernobyl continúa con la construcción de un sarcófago reforzado con cemento sobre los restos de la central. La existencia de una fuente masiva de energía, junto con el hecho de que el área ha quedado deshabilitada, se traduce en la creación de una red de laboratorios secretos.

10 de Junio de 2006. Un destello cegador ilumina "La Zona". Una explosión de luz seguida de un segundo silencio total mientras varias nubes se evaporan en el cielo. Después, un trueno sacude el suelo. La mayor parte de los soldados del gobierno que protegen el perímetro fallecen al instante.

2007\. Los científicos siguen sin explicarse lo sucedido. Las escasas expediciones que se adentran en La Zona suelen terminar en tragedia y, los supervivientes afirman haber visto seres mutantes con increíbles habilidades.

2009\. Según diversos estudios, en La Zona viven entre 100 y 300 individuos desconocidos. Se llaman a sí mismos "Stalkers" y se dedican a recoger formaciones anómalas denominadas artefactos, que después venden a cambio de considerables sumas de rublos.

2010\. A pesar de los cordones militares que rodean el perímetro, el fenómeno de los Stalkers se multiplica. Pero estos se mueven principalmente por los límites de La Zona. Todos los escasos intentos de adentrarse en La Zona han fracasado.

2011\. El Stalker Strelok resuelve el secreto del Cauterizador cerebral, un poderoso emisor capaz de destruir las mentes humanas que intentaban llegar al centro de La Zona. Tras su desactivación, todos los Stalkers se dirigen al centro de La Zona; algunos con la esperanza de encontrar un arsenal de artefactos, otros en busca del Genio.

En estas circunstancias tan inestables, el consejo de defensa y seguridad nacional de Ucrania decide poner en marcha una operación inminente especial, conocida como la Operación Puente. Docenas de helicópteros transportan soldados hacia Chernobyl, moviéndose por los cielos por medio de mapas de campos de anomalías. A pesar de lo meticuloso de los preparativos, la operación es un fracaso y ningún helicóptero regresa de la misión.

El Mayor Degtyarev, agente especial de la USS y antiguo Stalker experimentado, es enviado a La Zona para investigar el fracaso de la operación. Se lo reconoce como Mayor Degtyarev porque nadie conoce acerca de él, fue un nombre dado a él que perteneció a un importante soldado de la USS.

El mayor, equipado con un fusil de asalto, víveres para dos semanas y una radio para comunicarse con el cuartel general, comienza su viaje al centro de La Zona.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pues. No he visto Metro 2033 ya que no me gustó su historia, aunque, uno de sus creadores trabajó en la historia que me basé.**

 **"硝子の花園"**

.

.

-Onee-chaaaan.- Escuché muy lejos, tal vez porque estoy aún dormida y porque la puerta estaba cerrada.- Onee-chan. Si no te levantas ya entraré con un balde de agua y tú limpiarás.-

-Alisa.- Bostecé.- Ten paciencia, en un momento estoy en la cocina.-

-Muy bien.-

Bostecé una vez más, me levanté de mi cómoda cama que extrañaría todo el día. Estiré mi cuerpo, recogí mi celular para verificar si había algún mensaje o llamada pero no hubo nada. En mis pies quise llevar unas pantuflas para andar por la casa antes de salir ya que mi pelo era un total desorden al levantarme.

El viaje en el que cantamos Angelic Angel fue muy bueno e interesante. Sin duda alguna, el mejor momento fue cuando con Nico y Nozomi improvisamos una canción, al terminarla en la casa de Nico las tres terminamos sentadas en un sillón, Nico al centro y a su izquierda Nozomi. Cuando Nico se levantó, no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad por lo que me acerqué a ella y tomé su mano. En ese momento no sabía qué hacía, una vergüenza llegó a mí cuando ella miró nuestras manos para luego mirarme a mí y sonreír inmediatamente la solté parándome.

Recordar eso provocaba que una sonrisa llegara a mi rostro.

Recordé que Alisa se enojaría si me demoraba aún más por lo que salí de mi habitación hacia el baño. Al terminar, bajé hacia la cocina. En el momento en que pisé el suelo de primer piso un delicioso olor a chocolate me invadió, eso me llevó a ir corriendo hacia la cocina y encontrar a Alisa tomando algo con un chocolate caliente a su lado.

-Buenos días.-

-Buenos días.-

-Entooonces.- Llevó su bebida a su boca.- ¿Esta es tu última semana en la escuela?- Asentí.

-Sí, el viernes en la mañana tenemos que ir para cantar la última canción. ¿El viernes ingresas a Otonoki?- Afirmó con un sonido.

-Estoy ansiosa por poder ver a Umi-senpai todos los días. Además, con Yukiho formaremos el grupo de Idols.-

-Alisa. Alexei vendrá a cuidarte, el lunes que viene iré a Rusia para estar un tiempo con abuela. ¿Entendido?-

-¿Por qué tiene que ser Alexei? A veces no lo soporto.- Suspiró.- Vuelve pronto. ¿Bien?- Asentí y miré mi muñeca.

-Está bien, se me hace tarde para juntarme con las chicas, te veo más tarde Alisa.- Subí a mi habitación, recogí todo lo que me hacía falta después de cambiarme y luego me acerqué a la puerta.- Me voy.-

-Suerte, onee-chan.- Moviendo su mano de lado a lado me despidió.

El camino a Otonoki era corto, sin embargo, me gustaba alargarlo un poco más con un punto de reunión con Nico y Nozomi así que iría allí. El día estaba lindo, no hacía ni mucho frío ni mucho calor. En la práctica de hoy solo tendríamos que ensayar la canción que cantaríamos en el Dome, desde que terminamos los ensayos para Angelic Angel antes de partir, las prácticas han sido muy complejas, de hecho, a veces no hacíamos nada.

Me acercaba a la esquina donde era el punto de reunión a lo lejos podía ver a Nozomi hablando con Nico pero la última no parecía muy contenta con lo que charlaban.

-Buenos días.-

-Elicchi, buenos días./Buenos días Eli.- Ambas dirigieron su vista hacia mí, Nico parecía incómoda pero no le presté importancia.

-¿Vamos?- Asintieron y comenzamos a movernos.

El camino al principio estuvo callado pero Nozomi interrumpió con una de sus bromas hacia Nico, siempre eran con respecto a Maki y Nico, todas creían que había algo pero ninguna lo oficializaba y tampoco ninguna de nosotras sacaba el tema.

Al llegar nos dimos cuenta de que las clases estaban comenzando por lo que llegamos con un minuto de retraso, al ser tan poco la profesora no le dio importancia y nos hizo pasar.

Como ya nos habíamos graduado el itinerario de clase era simple, solo hablábamos con los profesores sobre qué haríamos luego o simplemente de la vida. Me gustaba pasar el tiempo ese de clase para pensar cómo confesar el sentimiento que hacía poco había confirmado luego de tanto pensar. Ninguna situación me parecía buena, en ningún momento tomé la opción de ser rechazada porque siempre había creído que ella sentía lo mismo de todas formas quería que fuera bueno el momento de confesión.

Cuando el timbre del receso sonó, me apuré en ir hacia la sala del club ya que cuando veníamos Nico nos contó que recibió un mensaje de Maki el cual estaba en relación con Nozomi y yo.

Me separé de las chicas para llegar a la sala del club.

Entré pero como era de esperarse no había nadie. Me senté para comenzar a esperar a Maki ya que era la que siempre llegaba segunda de no ser por Nico pero ella ahora estaba con Nozomi, como siempre, se demorarían un tiempo más.

Escuché que el pobo se giraba pero no miré hacia él. Una cabellera de un tono rojo se hizo presente.

-Oh, Eli.- Se sentó frente mío.- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Nico nos avisó sobre que tenías algo para mí y Nozomi.- Comenzó a sacar un libro.

-Oh sí. Supe que ustedes no tenían un dúo, así que decidí hacerles uno.-

-¿Te tomaste el tiempo para escribir algo?- Me había sorprendido bastante eso en Maki.

Tomó un mechón de cabello.-La melodía también. El caso es que no tiene nombre pero eso es para después, ¿Quieres cantarla con ella?-

-Yo… Pues…- En ese momento pensé que era una buena oportunidad para declararme, así que acepté.- Está bien, si ella también acepta.-

Sacó unas hojas de su bolso.

 **(Minutos después)**

-¡¿Qué?!- Un grito llenó la sala del club. Por mi parte estaba muy feliz.

-Nozomi. Cálmate, es solo una canción.- Maki intentaba calmar a Nozomi.

-Esta… Esta letra es demasiado libre, no lo creo, es de una relación prohibida.-

-Sí. Es lo que pienso de ustedes.- Miró a Nozomi y luego a mí.

-Pero… Es demasiado vergonzosa…- Miró a Umi quien luego de leer la letra se 'desmayó'.

-Umi-chan. Despierta, no te vayas.- Kotori armando una escena a lo que sólo sonreí.

-Ko… Kotori, es… Demasiada indecencia para mi cuerpo…-

-Ay. Umi-chan, no lo exageres.- Honoka las miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a las dos chicas restantes.

-Buenas, nya.-

-Hola, ¿cómo están?- Hanayo con su inseguridad siempre.

Nico, quien sostenía la letra en ese momento se la pasó a Hanayo.

-Kayo-chin no vayas a desmayarte tambi…- Maki habló muy tarde ya que Hanayo ya estaba en el piso.

-¡Noo!- Rin saltó hacia Hanayo.- Kayo-chin, despierta.- Tomó la letra y soltó un comentario.- Tiene mucha "indecencia", nya.-

Miré a Nozomi y ella estaba nerviosa, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-¡Ya!- Maki gritó, al recibir todas las miradas desvió la suya.- ¿La cantarán o no?-

-Por mí está bien. ¿Nozomi?-

-Yo…- Miró a todas y todas tenían una mirada de "Acepta, por favor"- Lo haré.-Suspiró rendida.

-Bien. Vamos al lado yo prepararé todo.-

Dicho eso, Maki comenzó a preparar todo para que cantáramos. Yo estaba nerviosa al igual que Nozomi, quien estaba sentada a mi lado.

-No sé si quiero hacerlo.- Susurré lo suficientemente alto para que ella escuchara.

-Agh. ¿Acaso no me quieres Elicchi?- Tocando su pecho como dolida.

-No, no es eso.-

-Oh. ¿Entonces me quieres mucho?- con una sonrisa que decía mucho y me derretía me susurró al oído lo último.

-Yo…- ¿Dónde había quedado la vergüenza que tuvo al leer la letra?

-Nozomi, Eli. Vengan. Comenzarán a cantar.- Maki nos llamó a lo que nos levantamos para recibir ambas la letra.

Como el día había transcurrido muy monótono quise jugarles una broma solo para reírme con las acciones de Umi y Hanayo, la vergüenza y comentarios de las demás también ayudarían. Me acerqué al oído de Nozomi.

-Actuemos. Quiero ver sus expresiones.-

-¿Cómo actuar?-

-Tú solo sígueme.- Ella asintió.

Maki encendió su reproductor y comenzamos a cantar, al momento en que Nozomi dejaba de cantar yo me concentraba en sus miradas hasta el momento. Cuando Nozomi comenzó a cantar, me acerqué 'peligrosamente' a ella y comencé a rodearla con mis brazos. Ella cortó un poco su voz al ver mis acciones pero no se detuvo. Cuando las dos volvíamos a cantar la atraje a mí quedando ambas de frente.

-¿Qué hacen?- Escuché en un susurro. Por alguna razón sentía una mirada desviarse de nosotras.

Al volver otra vez la parte en la que Nozomi dejaba de cantar arrimé mi nariz para tocar la suya. Era el momento perfecto para declararme. Mis acciones no tenían control, tanto, que de arrimar mi nariz a la suya bajé a sus labios, centímetros separaban nuestras bocas, cuando decidí cerrarlo el timbre del fin de receso me interrumpió.

Miré a las demás con una sonrisa.- Nos vemos luego.-

-¿Qué fue eso?-

-¿Qué fue qué?- Inocentemente les dije.

Contenía mis lágrimas de la risa por Hanayo y Umi. Parecían muertas, Maki estaba colorada y las demás tenían la vista desviada.

Nozomi me evitó todo el día luego de eso. La noté muy incómoda cuando la miraba.

Llegué a mi casa con una Alisa esperándome para enseñarme a cocinar una vez más. No podía quitarme de la cabeza a ella. Cuando terminamos de comer lo que preparé me dirigí a mi habitación no sin antes despedir a Alisa.

Me recosté en la cama unos segundos, tenía ganas de escribir algo. Al momento de levantarme escuché que llegó un mensaje. Me acerqué a leerlo.

 _"Umi:_

 _Eli. Como ya sabrás el viernes estaremos en el Dome para cantar BokuHika. Después de eso haremos una salida el domingo antes de que partas, te estaremos esperando."_

Sonreí, le respondí y me recosté en mi cama.

Dormí.

 **(Viernes, 1 de octubre)**

Me desperté por el cantar de los pájaros fuera. Siempre dejo la ventana entreabierta por el calor. Me estiré y me vestí. Bajé a tomar algo ya que teníamos que estar temprano en el Dome.

-Alisa, suerte en tu primer día.-

-Sí, Onee-chan, les hablaremos de **µ's** a nuestras compañeras.- Asentí.

-Me voy.-

-Suerte, Onee-chan.-

Este día el punto de reunión sería una heladería. Si mal no calculaba al paso lento que iba llegaría tarde y el padre de Maki nos llevaría así que no tenía tiempo que perder por lo que aceleré mi andar.

-¡Chicaas!- Grité exhausta.

-Eli-chan. Casi llegas tarde.- Kotori se acercó a mí.- Mira, estos son los trajes de BokuHika.-

-¿Quién decidió abreviarlo "BukoHika"?- Con una sonrisa dije.

-Lo creí bueno.- Hanayo me dijo.

Tomé uno de los trajes y quedé asombrada por la habilidad de Kotori en eso.- Son hermosos. Sin duda el mejor para la despedida de **µ's** , aunque siento que esto no acaba aquí.- Todas me miraron sorprendidas al final.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Digo que tendríamos que hacer una canción más mínimo para agradecerles a todos por el apoyo que nos dieron. Y me gustaría usar los primeros trajes que usamos.- Nico estuvo por decir algo pero el padre de Maki llegó.

Nos subimos y partimos hacia el Dome. Todas estábamos nerviosas pero nada impediría que saliera perfecto.

 **(Dome)**

-Señoritas. En unos minutos tendrán que salir ustedes, ¿listas?- Asentimos y él partió.

Todas estaban mucho más nerviosas que en el auto de Maki.

El cartel que estaba arriba de la puerta se prendió y escribía " **µ's** 1 minuto" Honoka se levantó y se propuso a hablar.

-Bien chicas. Aquí vamos, que sea el mejor final para **µ's**.-

Hicimos nuestro conteo al principio de cada canción y salimos.

Al terminar, el Dome era inundado de aplausos, lágrimas, gritos, colores por doquier. La plataforma sobre la que bailamos comenzó a descender para irnos.

Nos bajamos de ella, teníamos un pasillo delante de nosotras con personas alrededor y lágrimas en sus ojos.

Miré a Honoka y ella tenía su sonrisa, ella me miró y comenzó a llorar, Kotori y Umi por su lado lloraban tratando de calmarse, Hanayo y Rin se consolaban entre sí, Nico y Maki llorando pero desviaban sus miradas. Nozomi estaba en un costado, apoyó su espalda en la pared y empezó a sentarse muy despacio mientras lloraba. En unos minutos teníamos a nuestros padres ahí con nosotras excepto Nozomi y yo. Me acerqué a ella.

-Nozomi, ¿nos salió bien?- Con una voz quebrada que no pude evitar solté. Ella asintió.

-Sí, Elicchi, salió mejor de lo que esperaba.- Me senté a su lado y me abrazó.

 **(En casa de Eli)**

-Estoy en casa.-

-Bienvenida. En la escuela nos dejaron ver su canción en vivo.- Comenzó a derramar lágrimas.- Las extrañaré.- Me abrazó.

Luego de comer me dispuse a dormir.

(Domingo, 3 octubre)

Me levanté rápidamente porque ese día saldríamos, era mi despedida hecha por las chicas.

Recogí mi celular y tenía un mensaje.

 _"Nozomi:_

 _Elicchi. Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces y con quien te juntas, mantente segura hasta que nos juntemos"_

Sin dudarlo le respondí.

 _"¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? No me digas, otra vez tus cartas. Nada me pasará. No te preocupes"_

No recibí respuesta por lo que decidí llegar un poco más temprano.

Al llegar estaba Nico. Hubo un incómodo silencio luego del saludo hasta que llegó Nozomi.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-

-Mis cartas dijeron que: Estarás en un lugar peligroso, conocerás a una persona que depende cómo seas tú con ella, será tu amigo y…- La noté nerviosa por lo que tomé sus hombros.

-¿Y?-

-Y salió la carta de las probabilidades altas más la de muerte.- Hacía meses le había dicho que si hablábamos de cartas me hablara sencillamente para que yo entendiera.

-Entonces. ¿Tú crees que si voy a Rusia moriré?-

-No dije que si fueras a Rusia ni tampoco aseguré que murieras Elicchi. Entiéndeme, estoy preocupada por ti.-

-Está bien. Cuando vaya a Rusia me cuidaré.-

El día transcurrió tranquilo, luego de decirle eso a Nozomi se tranquilizó un poco. Fuimos a tomar helado, jugar por pedido de Rin y Honoka, caminar por las orillas de un lago y al final nos sentamos en una plaza donde todo era verde, ahí hablamos sobre qué haríamos ahora que terminamos si tomarían mi idea la cual pensarían después, antes de irme les pedí una foto de recuerdo. En eso se consumió mi día.

Al llegar, Alisa me esperaba con comida ya preparada. Agradecí y al terminar me acosté.

 **(Lunes, 4 octubre)**

Me levanté bastante temprano, aún no amanecía. Preparé un chocolate caliente y le dejé una nota a Alisa diciendo que la llamaría al llegar. El vuelo duraría cerca de 5 horas en llegar a Odessa, desde Odessa tendría que ir a la casa de mi abuela.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, me senté a esperar el vuelo, los bostezos llegaban a cada rato. Cuando escuché mi vuelo me levanté a tomarlo.

Una vez dentro, busqué mi asiento, encendí el reproductor y curiosamente sonaba su solo. Sonreí y cerré mis ojos.

Me desperté cuando llegamos, abuela no podía venir así que no la forcé a que viniera aquí.

Luego de ubicarme dónde vivía abuela, me dispuse a ir rápidamente. Mientras caminaba veía los pájaros en los árboles, los niños mientras jugaban y algunas parejas. Pasé por mi antigua escuela en la que bailaba, recuerdos llegaron a mí pero el frío me obligó a apurarme.

Llegué a casa de abuela a las 15:27, la saludé y quise preparar algo para ella. Por lo que le dije que se pusiera cómoda y yo haría todo por el próximo día.

Cuando tuve un tiempo libre llamé a mamá.

-Hola. Madre mañana sale mi vuelo a Kursk. Por ahora estoy con mi abuela. Llegaré pronto.-

Hablamos durante un rato de cosas sin importancia. Cuando terminé, despedí a mi abuela y me dirigí a la habitación de mi abuela ya que tenía dos camas una la había preparado para mí.

Revisé mi celular y tenía un mensaje de ella.

 _"Nozomi:_

 _Elicchi. No lo olvides, cuídate mucho."_

Dejé el celular a mi lado y me dormí.

 **(…)**

Me desperté a las 8 de la mañana. En Odessa el frío era muy fuerte. Guardé la cama para que mi abuela no tuviera trabajo qué hacer. La desperté, le hice de comer y partí al aeropuerto.

El viaje fue el mismo, excepto por los bostezos había podido dormir bien. Me resultó sorprendente que en el aeropuerto reprodujeran nuestra última canción, mientras esperaba el vuelo la cantaba.

(Kursk)

Toqué la puerta no se demoraron en abrirme.

-Madre. Buenas tardes.-

* * *

 **NA: Muchas gracias por leer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenos días/tardes/noches.**

* * *

.

.

 _"Honoka:_

 _Eli-chaaan. Te extrañamos bastante, de hecho, algunas de las chicas están decaídas por tu partida pero sé que se alegrarán apenas vuelvas, esperaremos con ansias ese día aunque falte poco. Oh, sí. He visto a Nozomi muy mal, tanto, que ni siquiera Nico puede sacar información de su estado. Si ella te habla o algo, pregúntale, por favor. Es todo, que tengas buen día Eli-chan."_

El avión se detuvo en Kursk, recogí mis maletas, ayudé a una madre con su hijo pequeño ya que tenía bastante equipaje ella. Al salir, encendí mi celular y encontré ese mensaje, me parecía lindo que todas me recordaran sin embargo me preocupaba Nozomi. Aunque le dijera que no creyera todo lo que las cartas dicen ella seguía fiel a sus predicciones.

Sí, ella ha tenido la razón muchas más veces de las que yo cuando le decía eso, pero, ¿qué me podría pasar en Rusia? Digo, en todos lados hay peligros.

Salía del aeropuerto, miré a ambos lados y al no ver ningún vehículo que pudiera llevarme decidí caminar.

Aunque siempre hayan peligros, con el tiempo aprendes a evitar esos peligros. De todas formas sería cuidadosa con mis movimientos.

Miré el papel en mi mano una vez más.- Bien. Aquí es.- Suspiré y me acerqué a la puerta

Golpee dos veces.

-¡En un segundo!- Se escuchó dentro caminando con velocidad hacia la puerta.

Se abrió dejando ver a mi madre sorprendida, solo atiné a decir.

-Madre… Buenas tardes.-

Me abrazó.

-Cuánto has crecido Elichika, sin dudas eres la mujer que siempre creí que serías.- Asentí.

-¿Puedo pasar? Aún no me acostumbro al frío aquí.- Pasé mis manos por los brazos contrarios en señal de calentarme un poco.

-Oh, sí. Déjame ayudarte.- Tomó una de mis maletas y la cargó dentro.

De alguna forma, nunca había visto la casa de mi Madre o si la había visto estaba muy cambiada, para ser honesta, no recordaba cómo era antes. Un delicioso olor a sahumerio inundaba la casa de dos pisos. En la pared de las escaleras tenían varias fotos de mí y Alisa más mi padre, ella y mi hermano. Un living muy completo también muy ordenado. La cocina despertaba mi curiosidad por lo que fui a revisarla, encontrándome con una mesada en L, al parecer estaba preparando algo antes de que yo tocara la puerta.

-Oye. ¿Y Sascha?-

-¿Tu hermano? Pues.- Una cara de pena se acomodó en su rostro.- El dejó los estudios para andar luchando en peleas callejeras y cosas así. Tu padre al enterarse lo echó de aquí. Me preocupa dónde esté viviendo ahora.-

-Ah. Siempre me pareció buen chico. Ahora no puedo pensar lo mismo.-

Un silencio se apoderó por muy pocos segundos del ambiente.

-Después podremos hablar de él. Ahora, come y te ayudo a desempacar.- Asentí y ocupé una silla.

Sirvió la comida y cuando estuve a punto de probar un bocado mi celular vibró.

-Hija.- Inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado en señal de molestia.

-Lo lamento, es urgente.- Me levanté de la mesa y me dirigí a la puerta.

Recosté mi espalda sobre la misma.

 _-Elicchi.-_

 _-Nozomi.-_

 _-¿Estás bien? ¿Has conocido a alguien? ¿Estuviste en peligro?-_

 _-Nozomi.- Soné seria para que ella me escuchara.- Necesito que te detengas, dejes de lado esta predicción de las cartas. Todo **µ's** está preocupado por ti, sabes que Honoka note que alguien está mal no es común en ella.-_

 _-Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de…-_

 _-Solo, detente. Nada me pasará.- Interrumpiéndola._

 _Se escuchó un largo suspiro pesado.- Bien. Te haré caso, pero estaré todos los días hasta que vuelvas revisándolas por si algo cambia. Si es así, te lo aviso.-_

 _-Hazme un favor y habla con **µ's**.-_

 _-Lo haré. Hasta luego Elicchi.-_

 _-Hasta otra.-_ Corté la llamada.

Tenía en mente comer lo que Madre había preparado. Por lo tanto fui a sentarme.

-¿Quién era? Si se puede saber, claro.-

-Ah, sí. Nozomi. Ella… Está preocupada por una predicción y bueno.-

-¿Tu amiga de las cartas?- Asentí.- ¿Tienes una foto de ella? Nunca la he visto.-

Llevé un bocado a mi boca y después llevé mi mirar al techo pensando. Hasta que recordé.

-Sí. En la maleta está, ¿Te molesta si la busco?-

-No, ve. Rápido.- Asentí.

Cuando encontré la foto, quise tener unos segundos a solas para admirar lo que estaba en ella. Hacía tres años creí que me casaría con un gran hombre y tendríamos hijos. Él trabajaría todos los días y así, el típico sueño de toda chica. Quién diría que me terminaría enamorando de una chica, no me arrepentía pero era injusto por la sociedad. Si tomabas de la mano a una persona del mismo género que el tuyo en la calle o jugabas muy cercanamente las personas inmediatamente comenzaban a mirarte mal o raro y a susurrar entre ellos.

Escuché el llamado de mi Madre, en segundos ya estaba en la mesa otra vez.

-A ver la foto.- Se la di y ella comenzó a mirar detenidamente todas.- ¿La chica de las cartas es la que está a tu lado?- Afirmé con mi garganta.- Es muy linda.-

-Creo eso de todas las chicas en la foto.- Sonreí obviamente mintiendo pero lo que era verdad era que en **µ's** cada una tenía su encanto.

-Hija…- Su voz se tornó seria.- ¿Tienes novio o alguien especial?- Aunque esperaba esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa de alguna forma.

-Pues… Sí y no.-

-¿Sí y no?-

-Sí tengo pero no puedo contarte.- Le sonreí y terminé de comer.- Yo limpiaré todo, tu descansa.-

-Oh no hija. Tienes que descansar.-

Suspiré.- Está bien. Iré a desempacar.- Acto seguido subí mis maletas al segundo piso y comencé a dejar todo en un costado fuera de ella.

Lo que sería mi habitación era igual de lujoso que el primer piso. Una cómoda cama, un escritorio, una ventana que daba una muy bella vista, cuadros de mi madre con mi padre. Cuando iba a ordenar todo lo que retiré de la maleta, di un vistazo rápido a la habitación y divisé en una esquina una guitarra.

Me acerqué a ella y la tomé, me apoyé en el escritorio y comencé a tocar. Hacía tiempo no tocaba, por lo que a veces mis coordinaciones entre notas no eran buenas y otras ni siquiera usaba la fuerza correcta.

Como siempre toqué una canción que escuché en la estación de tren de pequeña, me sabía su ritmo de memoria aun con el pasar de los años. Después de meses de investigar solo por su melodía pude encontrarla, su nombre era Afraid de una banda conocida, fui una seguidora de esa banda por un tiempo.

Ropa, libros, recuerdos para un par de semanas era todo lo que traía, se me hacía raro pensar que eso ocupaba dos maletas enteras. Acomodé la ropa en un placar de la habitación, los libros los dejé en el escritorio para escribir algo luego y los recuerdos eran un par de discos de **µ's**. Salí de la habitación.

-¡Madre! ¿Tienes un reproductor o notebook?-

-Aquí abajo.- Bajé a buscarla y la subí conmigo, ya dentro coloqué un disco y dejé que se reprodujera.

 **(…)**

Eran las 23:30 p.m. Era increíble como el centro y el exterior desde la casa estaba totalmente vacío. Un mensaje llegó a mi celular.

 _"Grupo: µ's:_

 _Umi: ¿Eli?_

 _Maki: Eli…_

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _Umi: Estuvimos pensando sobre las canciones que dijiste y bueno, con Maki creemos que sería buena idea._

 _Maki: Estoy en la melodía como siempre pero queremos que pienses un nombre._

 _-Estaré pensando un nombre. ¿Cuántas son? ¿Una?-_

 _Umi: No, son dos. Una más alegre que la otra. Me gustaría llegar a escribir algo que exprese algo así como "Un adiós puede transformarse en un hasta luego", luego, para salir un poco de ese ambiente triste que dejara la canción, pensaba hacer una más alegre._

 _-Bien, entonces dos nombres. Me iré, tengo que ayudar un poco aquí. Suerte.-_

 _Nico: Que no se les olvide. Quiero un solo más."_ Sonreí por el último mensaje, era tan típico de ella.

Bajé a por mi madre.

-Elichika. ¿Necesitas algo?-

-¿Hay algo que necesites?-

-Ya que lo dices…- Llevó su dedo índice a su barbilla.- Sí, necesito que compres en la tienda pero es de noche.-

-No es problema.-

-Sabes que si te sucede algo no me lo perdonaría.-

En ese momento pensé "Qué tanto costaba que ella nos visitara en casa de Abuela o en Japón, si tenía varias vacaciones en todo el año. Y ahora, para colmo, venía a decirme eso." Sí, era una madre preocupándose pero nada costaba.

-No sucederá nada.- Llevó su mano a su bolsillo y sacó dinero el cual me fue entregado.

Coloqué mi campera para salir, eran pocas cosas, entre ellas: pan. De paso, también iría a dar una vuelta, tenía suficiente tiempo y estaba de visita. Había olvidado dejar mi foto.

Se sentía raro estar en el centro y que menos de veinte autos y personas se vieran por las calles. Era como si de las dos de la mañana se tratase. Podía ver mis exhalaciones, mientras con la mirada buscaba alguna tienda abierta. En un reflejo miré hacia atrás y vi un auto circulando muy lento por la orilla de la calle, casi subiéndose al cordón. No le presté atención y seguí buscando.

Entré a una tienda que por dentro se veía igual que la casa de Honoka, me pregunté qué estarían haciendo ya que si en Rusia eran las 00:00 am. En Japón tendrían que ser las 6 am, si mis cálculos no fallaban, ciertamente. Una anciana me atendió muy educadamente, pedí lo necesario y quise llevar algún dulce de Rusia para el camino, le dejé el cambio y me retiré del lugar.

En la calle luego de salir de la tienda habían menos personas, miré a ambos lados y quise dar una vuelta más por la manzana del hogar de mi Madre.

Por curiosidad ya que sentía algo vigilándome voltee a ver y observé al mismo auto que diferencié como una furgoneta. Era más que obvio que me querían, opté en acelerar mi paso sin levantar sospechas, lamentablemente no fue así. Estaba a punto de doblar hacia la vereda de donde viviría por las dos semanas restantes, voltee mi mirar para encontrarme con la furgoneta encendiendo y apagando sus luces. Al voltearme hacia adelante recuerdo ver a una persona con la cara tapada excepto sus ojos y su boca. Finalmente, un gran dolor que terminó por dejarme inconsciente.

 **(…)**

Un bruso movimiento me despertó.

Abrí mis ojos, vi enfrente de mí a un hombre con una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda. Miré a mi alrededor y me encontraba en una camioneta pero en donde yo estaba tenía una lona que cubría todo. Intenté mover mis manos pero las tenía atadas. Probé a hablar y un dolor de apoderó de mi cabeza. La persona frente a mí entendió lo que me sucedía al parecer.

-Ven.- Recogió gasas y alcohol.

Acto seguido, pasó eso por mi pómulo derecho, por reflejo alejé un poco mi cara pero bruscamente el con sus manos la acercó otra vez.

-Creo que te golpee muy fuerte.- Agarró un arma a su izquierda y me mostró su culata, tenía bastante sangre.

Minutos de silencio inundaban el lugar.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Susurré lo cual él oyó.

-Estás en el aclamado y temido Camión de la muerte, aunque todos lo mencionarán como Death truck.-

 ***Tcht*** \- ¿En dónde estoy? Más específico.- Puso una mirada sarcástica.

-Bien. Ahora mismo estamos a…- Agarró un radio y preguntó cuánto faltaba.-… Tres minutos de llegar al Cordón Militar. Si ves a través de la lona.- Apuntó la lona a mi derecha la cual corrí para tener una vista de afuera.- Verás que solo hay un camión más. Bien, ese lleva dos mujeres. Nos fue mal, tendríamos que haber recogido mínimo cuatro.-

-¿Seguimos en Rusia?- Negó con la cabeza.

-Te encuentras en Ucrania. Para ser más específicos a tu gusto, estamos a una distancia muy peligrosa de la Central Nuclear de Chernobyl.-

-¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?-

-Verás, los hombres no tienen mucha diversión así que les damos, a cambio de rublos o artefactos, mujeres.-

-¿Qué eres?-

-Un militar.-

-¿Dices que las personas que tendrían que ser los buenos raptan mujeres para dejar a su suerte en un lugar así?-

-No a su suerte, depende quién te elija recibirás un cuidado… Bueno, pensándolo bien es casi lo mismo que a tu suerte.-

Callé. Tantas cosas cruzaban por mi mente en ese momento.

Preguntas como: ¿Para qué habrían tantas personas en un lugar así? ¿Con artefactos se referían a piezas o cosas por el estilo? ¿Por qué armas? ¿Qué peligros?

El camión se detuvo. El hombre frente a mí se levantó y corrió la lona. Me recogió del brazo y me tiró hacia abajo sin ningún cuidado. El bajó y en cuanto hizo eso me agarró con ambas manos para ponerme de pie y empezar a empujarme hasta la reja que separaba la carretera con un puesto militar.

A los minutos. Un hombre del lado contrario a nosotros abrió, se hizo a un lado de la carretera y llevó su mano derecha a su frente como un saludo. Los camiones entraron y acto seguido cerraron la reja.

-Teniente.- El hombre que estaba en el camión conmigo llevó su mano a su frente.- ¿Cuántas logró conseguir?-

-Tres, Mayor Khaletskiy.- Ese Mayor o Coronel se enfadó bastante al punto de decir algo.

-Bien. Cadetes.- Llamó a dos personas.- Llévense al Teniente y átenlo a un árbol con una jauría de cualquier cosa cerca.- Ambos asintieron y agarraron de los brazos al Teniente.

-¿Por qué?-

-Lo siento. Recuerdo haberte dicho que si fallabas una vez más, te sucedería esto. Si sobrevives, ven aquí.-

-No lo haré.-

Cuando Teniente desapareció de nuestras vistas, nos sentaron en el suelo. Las otras dos chicas eran casi iguales que yo en edad. Una de pelo marrón y otra de rubio.

-Ustedes están aquí para satisfacer las necesidades de los Stalkers, en pocas palabras, son una moneda más de cambio.- Sin resentimiento o algo en sus palabras hablaba.- En unos minutos se adentrarán más en La Zona con dos guardias de escolta, hacia la villa Stalker o su base.-

Se retiró.

-Imbécil.- Susurró la de pelo marrón.

Un guardia se acercó a ella y golpeó con la culata su cara, dejándola en el suelo. Al levantar su mirada otra vez se la observaba con la nariz rota.

El Coronel se hizo presente de nuevo, ordenó que partiéramos y así fue.

Un Jeep, un Jeep era donde nos llevaban. Primero nos detuvimos en un pequeño conjunto de casas destruidas con hombres armados.

Algunos, vestían una simple chaqueta de cuero de un color claro, tapando su cara hasta la nariz. Otros, tenían un traje un poco más raro, era de un color verde, tenían máscaras anti-gas y armas aún más grandes que los anteriores.

-Son novatos, si sucede cualquier cosa los matamos sin problemas.- El militar en el asiento del copiloto le avisó al del piloto, el cual asintió.

El del copiloto se bajó a dejar a las dos chicas, una de ellas la de la nariz rota. Al posarse frente a una de las personas con la chaqueta la escupió, recibiendo un golpe de parte del otro.

Cuando el copiloto regresó, nos pusimos en marcha de nuevo. Ninguno hablaba, pasamos por debajo de un puente destruido al medio con los vagones de tren al punto de caer, pequeñas distorsiones del paisaje se veía en los vagones. Unos segundos después estábamos frente a bastantes personas.

Piloto y copiloto se bajaron. Me bajaron a mí y nos acercamos a ellos.

Detrás de ellos, tenían una pequeña abertura al medio, a los costados estaba tapado con autos inservibles que llegaban hasta la punta de dos "casas". Las cuales se extendían varios metros detrás.

-¿Con qué pagarán?-

-No tenemos artefactos, la caza de ellos está difícil en estos días. Así que solo serán rublos.- Pude divisar a un chico de, a simple vista, casi mi edad. A comparación con los demás no tenía un cuerpo temible. Noté que él se quedó sentado en su lugar, al fondo del sitio.

-Bien. Que sean treinta y cinco mil.-

La persona que nos hablaba miró a sus compañeros y asintió. Me empujaron hacia ellos mientras que intercambiaban. Las miradas decían todo lo que querían hacerme.

Entramos. Después de la abertura, porque de entrada nada tenía, estaba separado en dos partes, en la primera las personas charlaban entre sí, en la segunda se cocinaba carne bastante grande. Al entrar, todos posaron sus miradas en mí, algunos mordían sus labios, otros babeaban.

Una voz vino de atrás mío.- Chica. Si tú no eliges a uno, ellos elegirán por ti.- No dije nada.

Uno cansado de esperar se levantó.- Bien. La llevaré yo.-

-No. ¿Quién te crees? La última chica te la llevaste tú.- Estaban peleando por mí… Estúpido me parecía todo.

-¿Quieres arreglarlo?- Se arremangó, el otro tragó saliva.- Así me parecía.- Se acercó a mí.- Bien. Ven.-

-Ella se irá conmigo.- Miré a mi izquierda y vi al mismo chico sin el cuerpo 'temible' diciendo eso. A lo que el otro rió.

-¿Qué le harás? ¿Le pintarás las uñas?- Sin más que decir siguió avanzando llevándome del brazo.

En un movimiento, el chico estaba frente a él.-

-Haré lo que ustedes, por eso, se irá conmigo.- Suspiró, el que sostenía mi brazo se arremangó el otro brazo dispuesto a pelear, soltándome.

El chico se acercó a mí, noté que no hablaba muy alto, era como si susurrara.

-Escóndete en esta cabaña.- Señaló la izquierda.- Quédate al lado del vendedor, con tu espalda apoyada en la pared, evita las miradas.- Asentí.

Le di un último vistazo y se preparaba para pelear.

-Si pelearán por la chica, estoy dentro.-

-Por rondas.-

-El que gane se lleva el premio gordo.-

Eran gritos que se oían antes de entrar a donde me indicó.

 **(Minutos después)**

La puerta de la cabaña se abría. El vendedor me había ofrecido fiambre el cual acepté, tenía demasiada hambre. Dejando ver al chico con la nariz rota, su ceja y labio sangrando.

-Chica, partimos ahora. Prepárate.-

 **(Horas después)**

-Aquí debería ser un buen lugar para dormir.- Habíamos encontrado una casa de dos pisos.- Quédate aquí. Iré a ver si es seguro.- No dije nada.

Me pareció sorprendente que sin ningún tipo de cuidado, su nariz, ceja y labio que estaban en mal estado cuando entró a la cabaña estaban completamente perfectos como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Entra. Rápido, cuando oscurece tienes que tener cuidado.- Si él decía eso, mi miedo a la oscuridad sería un punto en contra.

Me hizo pasar a una habitación diciéndome "Desvístete" por un momento pensé que era diferente o que se había olvidado. Se fue unos minutos, obviamente no lo hice. Cuando él entró, notó que no me había desvestido.

-¿Acaso piensas dormir así?- Sacó su chaleco de un tono verde, sacó su campera debajo de él luego su remera para quedar desnudo en el pecho. Sacó sus botas, y se recostó en la cama, se dio vuelta hacia el lado contrario.

 **(Amanecer)**

Me desperté antes que él. Me di vuelta para verlo y noté que en su pantalón había un arma. La tomé, al momento de hacerlo él se despertó y yo apunté a él.

-Está en ti. Te salvé de ser violada.- Con un tono despreocupado me dijo. Pensé mejor la situación y dudé.- Necesito que confíes en mí.- Suspiré, seguí apuntándole por un minuto aproximadamente cuando me di por vencida entregándole el arma.- ¿Tu nombre?-

-Katya.-

-De Katherina, ¿ah?- Se acomodó en la cama.- Degtyarev.-

* * *

 **Sí. En el próximo capítulo será igual que con el comienzo de este. La pelea y el recorrido antes de encontrar la casa se describirá y explicará el porqué de algunas preguntas de Eli. Gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**NA: Buenos días/tardes/noches. Si el capítulo se les hace confuso con el tiempo entenderán.**

* * *

El ruido proveniente de los cuervos me despertaba. Miré a mis alrededores y me encontraba solo, todos habían salido afuera tal vez para cocinar o simplemente apostar.

-Mierda.- Un ladrillo del techo cayó a mi lado golpeándome en el dedo chico del pie.-¡Ah! Katya, apúrate por favor.- A los segundos Katya había hecho lo suyo.

Un día más de mi vida a punto de podrirse comenzaba, odiaba esa vida, ¿por qué no había muerto? Si hay miles de personas buscándome para matarme, miles de peligros fuera. Simplemente una razón: Era el que mejor hacía la mierda en la Zona.

-Degtyarev. Si saldrás ten cuidado, me han dicho que hay mercenarios por el cordón preguntando por ti.- Asentí. Valyr era una de las personas que más me ayudaba a esconderme.

Fui a Krivska para que arreglara mi Colt, la última vez que la usé me salvó de recibir un disparo.

-Krivska.-

-¿Me llamaste?-

-Sí, quiero que arregles a Nila.-

-Pásamela.- Sí, mi Colt se llamaba Nila. Con el tiempo te encariñas y bueno, eso sucedía.

Luego de dejársela, salí de la cabaña derecha.

Me encontraba en la Base Stalker. Como todos los días iría a charlar con Wolf, el sub-líder Stalker. En la Zona sino encontrabas algo con lo qué matar el tiempo rápido no hacías absolutamente nada, sólo esperar a tu muerte.

En el "Patio" teníamos a los idiotas apostando sobre cualquier cosas, artefactos, armas, bebida. Algunos de ellos que pasaban horas y horas tratando de dejar en buenas condiciones la carne y finalmente a los guardias que ellos pasaban la mayoría del día vigilando.

-Oh. Niñita, apostemos sobre tu Luciérnaga. Vamos.- Agarró mi mano a la que la quité rápidamente.-¿Qué sucede?- Con incredulidad me miraba.

-Kat… Mi Luciérnaga no la apuesto por nada. Piérdete por ahí.- Aunque mi tono de voz fuera bajo él lo escuchó.

*Tcht*-Algún día terminaremos con un mano a mano.-

-Y sé que no saldrás vivo de esa.- Retirándome a hablar con Wolf le dije.

Si bien mi cuerpo podía ser el de un palo a comparación del de los demás, no es la fuerza en sí sino cómo la uses. Diferencias entre fuerza y masa. Ingresé a la cabaña izquierda que se basaba en: La entrada al fondo derecho tenía una fogata encendida para conservar el calor, almohadones a los lados para sentarnos y una guitarra para tocar. A mi izquierda, unos metros teníamos el despacho del Líder que era ocupado por Wolf en ese momento ya que el Líder estaba en una típica caza de artefactos.

-Wolf. ¿Cómo va todo?-

-Pues. No todo bien: Líder murió en la caza.-

Suspiré.- ¿Cuándo me tocará a mí?-

-No falta mucho.-

-Explícame cómo fue.-

-¿Cómo? Levanta la voz.-

-Que me expliques cómo murió.- Cuando intentaba levantar mi voz, mi garganta dolía.

-Ah eso. Pues, te pediré que te vayas de aquí.-

-¿Ah?-

-No quiero poner en riesgo a los chicos, dos grupos de mercenarios fueron enviados para extorsionar a Líder, ¿sabes qué buscaban? A ti.-

-Pero tú dijiste que podía quedarme.-

-Sé lo que dije, ahora es cuando yo me retracto de ellas y te pido por favor que te vayas de aquí. Mi PDA tiene un mail de voz con los gritos de líder pidiendo una ayuda que nunca llegaría.-

-Sabes. No quiero matar a nadie por hoy, me iré por la tarde.- Comencé a salir por la puerta.

-Que tengas el título de "Mejor Stalker" no te hace ser temido.-

-Al menos al tenerlo lo demuestro, estoy seguro de que tú no lo harías.- Escuché que chasqueó sus dientes y me retiré.

Tendría que irme por la tarde, nada más podría hacer. El líder de los Stalkers había muerto por mí, intentaron quitarle información sobre mi paradero y murió, al menos eso entendí. Al salir de la cabaña izquierda me senté fuera para escuchar alguna que otra conversación, a veces podía ser interesante.

Sin que nadie me pusiera atención, o intentado ya que soy bastante conocido en la Zona, me senté al lado del baúl en un caja. Abriendo mis oídos.

 _"-Hoy llegarán las mujeres de los militares.-_

 _-¿Así? Espero que traigan muchas.-_

 _-No lo creo, últimamente al estar desapareciendo muchas, se cuidan mucho más.-_

 _-Es una lástima.-"_

 _"-Hey.-_

 _-¿Qué?-_

 _-¿Ese es el gran Degtyarev? ¿El de las hazañas?-_

 _-Sí. Ahora deja de molestarme.-"_

 _"-¿Te interesa la ubicación de un botín con dos artefactos, una AK74 y munición perforante?-_

 _-No, vete.-"_

 _"-¿Has tenido suerte?-_

 _-No, encima en una caza perdí mi detector Velez nuevo. ¿Tú?-_

 _-No. Ayer fuimos a una anomalía remolino y no nos fue bien, si vieras lo que sucedió. Jaurías de perros ciegos comenzaron a llegar, los nervios los impulsó a correr a nuestros compañeros y de los 5 que habían solo quedé yo.-_

 _-En la Zona tienes que trabajar bien bajo presión.-_

 _-Oh. Hay solo una persona que trabaja así, ¿no es él?-_

 _-Sí. Él es el "Gran Degtyarev". Ha logrado crear ideas que nadie pensó siquiera en situaciones peores a las que vivimos nosotros.-_

 _-¿Él no estuvo involucrado con Strelok? ¿Sabe algo de Scar?-_

 _-Sí, rescató a Strelok y se retiró de la USS. ¿Scar no era el mercenario temido que adquirió poderes de la Zona?-_

 _-El mismo.-_

 _-Creo que él murió. Su don se basaba en que por cada emisión se hacía más fuerte pero también su sistema nervioso se dañaba aún más.-_

 _-Es una lástima que haya terminado así.-"_

Si bien los rumores tenían razón, no todo era verdad.

Primero: Scar sigue vivo gracias a los fármacos, les ha salvado la vida desde los sucesos de Strelok y Conciencia-C. En pocas palabras, sigue vivo por las drogas.

Segundo: Ser el mejor Stalker de la Zona y que los demás pienses que eres increíble solo por asesinar despiadadamente personas o mutantes no es algo de lo que estoy feliz, lo hago por sobrevivir.

Último: La Zona parece tan pequeña que rumor que aparezca se extiende a lo largo de la Zona en cuestión de una hora. Han aparecido rumores sobre todo: Rutas al centro, Monolito, Genio, Yo, Scar, Strelok, Artefactos, Anomalías nuevas.

Supuse que Krivska tendría que haber terminado con Nila, él tenía una velocidad increíble para hacer su trabajo. Sin dudas optaría por él siempre. Me levanté de mi "asiento" para ir a la cabaña derecha. Al entrar, Valyr me llamó.

-Degtyarev. Acaban de avisarme que Líder murió.-

-Sí, lo sé.-

-Y que en unos días me llegará un SEVA.- Esto último me llamó la atención.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿A cuánto lo venderás?-

-En unos días dije. Tal vez, rondando los 35 rublos.- Suspiré.

-Está bien. Avísame si surge algo más.-

¿Qué era un SEVA? Un traje de módulo cerrado, un traje de ciclo cerrado. Ambas maneras eran correctas. En pocas palabras: El mejor traje para un Stalker que se apasiona en meter su trasero en lugares repletos de anomalías, su protección a las quemaduras te ayudaba bastante al punto de no sentir nada. Capa de protección química evitaba que llevaras graves lesiones por una anomalía "ponche de frutas" era llamada así por sus colores. Casco antibalas/Chaleco antibalas: Eran tan reforzados que no bastaba con un solo disparo a la cabeza o al pecho. La defensa contra rupturas era básicamente contra mutantes, un pseudoperro podía morderte y te hiere muy levemente.

Siempre quise uno de esos pero para qué. Solo alargaría mi tiempo de vida, por eso siempre anduve con mi Sunrise, el equipo básico para un Stalker. Consistía en una máscara con decentes cualidades y también una pechera con decentes defensas.

-Krivska. ¿Nila?-

-Con respecto a ella, lo lamento. El disparo llegó a la salida del cargador por dentro, o sea, no puedo quitarla y eso obstruye que entren nuevas balas. No puedo hacer nada.- Suspiré.

-Tendré que darle mis ahorros a Valyr.- Un mal final para ella.

-No te preocupes, puedo darte algo si quieres.- Acto seguido, Krivska sacó una Deasert Eagle.

-No es por mala educación pero nunca me gustaron las armas grandes.-

-No importa. Le puse Big Ben por su destructivo poder. Si quieres cambiárselo no hay problema.-

-Gracias.-

No tenía nada para guardar así que salí afuera a esperar mi tiempo de partida. Al salir, el mismo idiota que quiso apostar por Katya me miraba mal, otros con la típica cara de "Míralo, es él".

Me senté en una caja a esperar a que el día pasara sin problemas. Cerré mis ojos, coloqué mis manos entre mis brazos y esperé.

A la hora llegaba un grupo de Stalkers conformado por 4 personas que traían a rastras a medio cuerpo de alguien. Me sorprendía que siguiese vivo.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Wolf con su carácter salió a preguntar.

-Un Jabalí, no le resultó difícil cortarlo a la mitad de un solo mordisco.- Wolf examinaba la situación.- Ayúdalo, por favor.- Los gritos de ese cuerpo a la mitad se hacían cada vez más grandes.

Wolf dejó ver su arma y le disparó entre ceja y ceja.- Listo.- La persona con quien había hablado antes no sabía qué decir.

-¿Qué hizo?- Comenzó a gritar su nombre mientras Wolf se retiraba. Se levantó del suelo dejando el cuerpo muerto para embestir a Wolf.

Ya en el suelo comenzó un repartimiento de golpes por aquí y allá, el pequeño le daba pelea, Wolf era de esos imbéciles que solían hablar mucho pero hacer poco. Yo miraba la escena tranquilamente. El pequeño le propinó un buen golpe en la cara a Wolf lo que lo dejó casi inconsciente mirándome.

Suspiré me levanté de mi lugar para acercarme a la escena. Todos postraron sus miradas en mí, expectantes a lo que haría.

Sin dudarlo, patee la cabeza del pequeño que estaba sobre Wolf dejándolo a un lado cerca de la fogata. Me acerqué a él, agaché mi cuerpo y lo tomé desde su cuello.

-Escúchame. ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

Tragó saliva.- 21.-

-Eres mayor que yo. ¿Valoras tu vida?-

-Sí.-

-¿Valorabas la de tu amigo?-

-Sí.-

-¿Valoras la de los demás?-

-Sí.- Duda se presentaba en su voz.

-¿Estabas consciente de lo que les podría pasar?-

-Sí.-

-¿Entonces por qué fuiste?-

-Sí.- Me di cuenta de que estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos por lo que lo golpee con mi frente, agarré su mano y la coloqué en el corazón de la fogata durante unos segundos.

-Si no me escuchas y respondes bien, terminaré por matarte.- Asintió. Retiré su mano y sus gritos de dolor cesaron.- Responde, ¿Por qué fuiste?-

-Porque si lo lográbamos nos iríamos de aquí.-

-Entonces en un principio no tendrías que haber venido, no se puede salir de la Zona, es casi imposible. Si no tienes un propósito por el qué vivir, muere.- Me levanté, me paré cerca de Wolf y me dijo.

-Gracias.- Chasquee y me senté otra vez.

Minutos pasaron, el chico de 21 se había calmado un poco. Se me acercó.

-"Si no tienes un propósito por el qué vivir, muere". ¿Tú tienes uno?-

-No, no lo tengo.-

-¿Entonces?-

-Entonces aún no muero porque sí, he sobrevivido pero no me he esforzado a un cien por ciento por hacerlo, sigo esperando el día en que muera.- Asintió y se retiró.

 **(…)**

Horas pasaron, había decido comer algo ya que moría de hambre.

En la Zona la comida escasea, entonces se come pan, fiambre, lata de atún o simplemente mueres de hambre. Los cocineros son muy ansiados en todos lados, cada base tiene lo suyo. El mejor cocinero se encuentra en la base de Libertad, su carne enamoró a casi toda la facción. El pan por suerte no estaba duro lo cual me encantaba, un pan blandito. Si tuviera un horno, lo pondría a calentar un poco, el pan tipo croqueta es genial también.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos se habían levantado de sus asientos y dejado sus charlas para arrimarse al frente. Sucedía algo que no era de mi importancia por lo cual seguí comiendo, pensando en qué podría hacer el tiempo restante del día ya que me iría en unos 15 minutos.

Había escuchado algo de que las mujeres que los militares traían cada cierto tiempo era hoy. Tal vez estaba haciendo el cambio y todos se dirigieron ahí por si surgían problemas. No me importaba en lo absoluto ya que nunca había amado a alguien, nunca había querido a alguien que no fuera de mi familia. Por lo tanto, las relaciones sexuales era lo de menos para mí. Necesidades de un humano, sí, pero no las necesitaba. O al menos eso creía.

Cuando todo se calmó, cada uno volvía dentro pero no retomaban sus charlas o se sentaban, postraban su mirada en lo que llegaba. Una chica de rubios cabellos y azules ojos se hacía presente siendo el tema de discusión principal.

El idiota que quería mi Luciérnaga tomaba rienda a la discusión.-Chica. Si tú no eliges a uno, ellos elegirán por ti.- No dijo nada.

Minutos pasaban sin decir nada, algunos suspiraban cansados de esperar, otros seguían perdidos en sus planes de hacerle bastantes cosas a la chica. Daba pena el estado de necesidad de las personas que me rodeaban, deseaba que esa chica tuviera suerte en un lugar como este así que quise ayudarla.

Se oyó un bostezo.- Bien, la llevaré yo.- Una persona en la esquina decía.

-No. ¿Quién te crees? La última chica te la llevaste tú.- El que dijo llevársela se quedó callado, dejando entrar al idiota otra vez.

-¿Quieres arreglarlo?- Mientras se arremangaba, por alguna razón yo era el único en plantarle cara a ese imbécil.- Así me parecía.- Volteó a la chica.- Bien. Ven.-

Me levanté de mi asiento, él había comenzado a moverse. Tomé la mano de la chica.- Ella se irá conmigo.- Ella me miró.

Una carcajada se escuchaba, seguida de un gran silencio.- ¿Qué le harás? ¿Le pintarás las uñas?- Provocó una furia en mí, el odio y la irritación se mezclaban por lo que llegué a la decisión de pelear.

Me coloqué enfrente de él.-Haré lo mismo que ustedes, por eso, se irá conmigo.- Él suspiró arremangándose el otro brazo dispuesto a pelear, soltando a la chica.

Me acerqué a ella.- Escóndete en esta cabaña.- Señalé la izquierda, quédate al lado del vendedor, con tu espalda apoyada en la pared, evita las miradas.- La presión de lo que estaba a punto de hacer me hizo indicarle mal por lo que ella entró a la cabaña de Wolf.

Giré mi vista y troné mi cuello.

-Si pelearán por la chica, estoy dentro.-

-Por rondas.-

-El que gane se lleva el premio gordo.-

Me arrepentía de pelear. Por suerte, con Katya e Irina de mi lado era imposible que yo perdiera. Tendría que pelear con bastantes personas. El primero fue él.

-Bien. Da lo mejor de ti.- Sin intenciones de provocarlo lo hice, él se abalanzó sobre mí.

Su primer golpe fue un directo a mi cara, lo cual fue evadido agachándome. Él bajó su mirada a mí cintura.

-¿Por qué no te quitas el cinturón?-

-No hay problemas en que quiera llevarlo puesto.-

Sentí un golpe tumbarme al decir eso, el mismo vino de la derecha, miré de quién había sido y fue el chico de 21.

-No lo hago por ella, vi la oportunidad de pelear contigo.-

Suspiré levantándome, los demás habían formado un cuadrilátero con cajas. Sería un enfrentamiento 2vs1. Katya e Irina más mis habilidades servirían.

Comenzaron a correr hacia mí de ambos lados, el chico desde la izquierda y el idiota desde la derecha. En un rápido cálculo de sus fuerzas elegí evadir el golpe que más me aturdiría si llegaba a mi cara, por lo que me hice a un costado al tiempo en que llegó el golpe del idiota para después empujar con mi pie al chico.

Rápidamente el idiota se incorporó y comenzó a repartir golpes que fácilmente esquivé calculando su velocidad. En una evación quedé a su costado, vi su momento de debilidad por lo que le di un fuerte rodillazo que lo dejó en el piso.

Al voltear, recibí otro golpe en mi nariz del chico. Me levanté adolorido, miré a mi nariz y pude verla torcida. Suspiré y corrí hacia el chico.

Embestí contra él dejándolo muy cerca de las cajas, golpee su cara y me coloqué a un lado. Moví su cuerpo y lo arrodillé frente a una caja, comenzando a estrellar su cara contra el lado de la caja. Dejándolo en mal estado. Supe que ya no se levantaría.

Antes de que pudiera dejarlo un golpe fuerte llegó a mi cabeza, mientras caía el golpe provocó que me golpeara con una de las cajas.

En el piso, rodé dejando en vista a el idiota con una llave.

-¿En serio?- Rodó mis ojos.

Rápidamente quiso golpearme otra vez, por lo que dando vueltas hacia un costado esquive. El golpe levantó bastante tierra, supe que si me golpeaba me mataría literalmente. Me incorporé.

Sus golpes eran fáciles de esquivar, muy. Su velocidad entre golpe y golpe era bastante lenta, se lo dije y al parecer lo había enfurecido mucho más. Decidí acabar con todo.

Lo desarmé y golpee su cara con la llave dejándolo inconsciente.

Me dirigí al chico y patee su cabeza con mucha fuerza para dormirlo. Me coloqué al medio de todos.

-¿Nadie más peleará por la chica?- Mis brazos y mi cara dolían. Un silencio de unos segundos que yo mismo interrumpí se formaba.-Significa que gané.- Tomé mi mochila.- Buenos días.-

Me dirigía a donde le indiqué a la chica. Esperaba que Wolf no le estuviera preguntando nada.

Entré y la vi comiendo algo.

-Chica, partimos ahora. Prepárate.- Ella no dijo nada.

Me fui a la puerta y antes de abrirla Wolf me llamó.

-¿Qué harás con ella? Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no le harás nada.-

-Tienes razón, intentaré cuidarla, ella no tiene porqué estar aquí.- Firme dije mirando la puerta.

-Pero si tú quieres morir…-

-¿Acaso no entiendes? Intento encontrar un propósito para seguir viviendo.- Suspiré y abrí la puerta.- Chica, no te quedes ahí. Vamos.- Ella salió afuera y la detuve.-Pégate a mí, estos idiotas intentarán tocarte o hacerte algo.-

Como supuse, todos la miraban en silencio ya sea por miedo o por vaya a saber qué. A la mitad antes de salir de la Base Stalker la acerqué más a mi espalda, cada vez ellos se acercaban más.

-Chica. Buscaremos un lugar para dormir, pronto oscurecerá.- No escuché nada a lo que suspiré.

El Cordón podía ser un lugar peligroso por la noche pero no tanto como el Bosque Rojo. Sin dudas, ese era el lugar más peligroso exceptuando la Central Nuclear y Prypiat. En una lista de los lugares más peligrosos sería: 1° la Central Nuclear, 2° Prypiat, 3° el Bosque Rojo y 4° Limansk. Pero eso es otro tema.

Los peligros que habitaban en el Cordón llegaban desde Cerdos Mutantes, Jabalíes, perros ciegos, bandidos y anomalías remolino.

Cerca del puesto que separa el Cordón del Vertedero estábamos nosotros. Habíamos llegado a una casa que supuse segura.

-Aquí debería ser un buen lugar para dormir.- Era una destruida casa de dos pisos en la cual su techo estaba medianamente sano.-Quédate aquí. Iré a ver si es seguro.- Otra vez nada escuchaba de su parte.

El único peligro que podrías encontrar en casas era un puto Chupasangre. Nada más, tenían cierto cariño a las casas abandonadas. Entré, golpee 6 veces la pared y ningún ruido se oyó por lo tanto lo consideré seguro.

Salí fuera.

-Entra. Rápido, cuando oscurece tienes que tener cuidado.- Ella se movió rápidamente dentro.

La guié hacía el ático en el que había una cama, por suerte y alguna razón, el ático se dividía en dos. Eso nos daría más seguridad.

-Desvístete.- Salí de la habitación.

Quería tapar las escaleras por si algún mutante o persona llegaba a entrar a curiosear. Encontré que podía subir las escaleras y cerrar desde arriba, lo vi perfecto. Cerré, coloqué algo arriba de la entrada y regresé.

Al entrar ella estaba vestida aún, en el mismo lugar.

-¿Acaso piensas dormir así?- Comencé a desvestirme quitando primero mi Sunrise, la campera que llevaba debajo de él, luego la remera y por último mis botas. Recostándome y volteando a un lado contrario del de ella.

Escuché que comenzó a desvestirse y me dormí.

 **(Amanecer)**

Sentí que tomaban a Big Ben de su estuche. Por lo que me desperté rápidamente para encontrarme a la chica de cabellos rubios apuntándome con dificultad por su peso. Suspiré.

-Está en ti. Te salvé de ser violada.- Sin tomarle importancia le dije, sabía que si ella me mataba no sobreviviría mucho. Pero igual la ayudaría.- Necesito que confíes en mí.- Suspiró sin dejar de mirarme, ella analizaba la situación y opciones, a los minutos me devolvió el arma. Una pregunta quería hacerle.- ¿Tu nombre?-

Se mantuvo callada dudando.- Katya.- Parece que tendría dos Katya's cerca de mí ahora.

-De Katherina, ¿ah?- Me acomodé.- Degtyarev. Un gusto Katya.- Extendí mi mano.

Ella la tomó dudando.- ¿Por qué me ayudaste?-

-Aún no lo sé.- Levantando levemente mis hombros.- Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas, yo tengo una más para ti, seguramente luego surgirán otra de mi parte.-

-¿Qué es?-

-Tu ruso no es muy fluido. ¿De dónde eres?-

-Prefiero conocerte un poco más.- Suspiré.

-Bueno, siéntete libre de preguntar.- Mirando hacia el techo dije.

-¿Por qué tus heridas sanaron sin tratamiento?- Hizo una pregunta interesante, siempre me gustó ver la expresión de alguien nuevo en mostrarle un artefacto.

Agarré a Katya, Martha e Irina.- Mira.- Las acerqué para que ella las sostuviera.- Ellas son Katya, Martha e Irinia.- En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella se asustó porque desaparecieron ante ella.

-¡¿Qué les pasó?! ¡Estaban aquí!-

-Cálmate. Cuando no llevas contigo un detector ellos desaparecerán a los segundos.- Saqué mi Velez y se lo di. Y su cara de asombro terminó por matarme.

-¿Qué son?-

-Artefactos…-

-¿?-

-Son formaciones de la Zona. Se crean a partir de las anomalías.-

-Ah. ¿Las distorsiones en el paisaje que vi?-

-Respondería que sí pero no las he visto.-

-¿Qué hacen?-

-Pues. Hay muchos artefactos, ellos son los mejores de la Zona. Supongamos que hay una escala del 1 al 10. Martha es un artefacto llamado Burbuja. Los Burbuja tienen la capacidad de quitar la radiación en un 6%.- Ella prestaba atención a mis palabras.- Ella es Katya, se lo conoce como Luciérnaga, en la escala del 1 al 10 tiene una capacidad curativa de 6%. Y por último, ella es Irina, se la conoce como Llama, tiene una capacidad para detener el sangrado en un 6%.-

-¿Quitar radiación? ¿Capacidad curativa? ¿Detener sangrado?-

-Son simples sumas. Sin Martha yo no podría ocupar a Katya e Irina. Porque Katya es Luciérnaga con 6% capacidad curativa y 3% de radiación. Al igual que Irina pero Irina en vez de capacidad curativa es un paro al sangrado. Entonces, los 6% de menos radiación que Martha aporta queda anulado al ocupar a Katya e Irina.-

-¿O sea?-

Suspiré, nunca vi a alguien tan duro de entenderlo.

-Lo aclararé por última vez, hasta tu duda: A "Radiación" me refiero a que el artefacto DA radiación. A "Menos radiación" me refiero a que TE QUITA radiación. Por ende, Al ocupar los tres artefactos quedo con una estadística de "6% curación; 6% paro al sangrado" Entonces. ¿Cómo me curé sin ayuda? Katya e Irina hicieron lo suyo.-

-Entiendo. ¿Hay otros artefactos como el Luciérnaga, el Llama y el Burbuja? Digo, con sus capacidades.-

-Pues sí. Con las capacidades de Katya tenemos al Alma con un 2% de curación y el Kolobok con un 4%. Con Martha tenemos al Medusa con un 2% y al Torcedor con 4%. Por último a Irinia con el Abalorios de Madre 2% y al Ojo con 4%.-

-Supongo que te ha costado conseguirlos. ¿Por qué tienen nombres?-

-Al pasar tanto tiempo aquí te aburres y empiezas a nombrar las cosas.- El ruido de su estómago rugiendo se hizo presente.

-Lo siento.-

-No te preocupes, el hambre es lo que más se oye por aquí.- Busqué en mi mochila pan.- Toma.- Aceptó gustosa.

-¿A qué te referías con buscar un propósito?-

-¡Oh! Pues. En la Zona hay Stalker's legendarios, yo soy uno de 3.-

-¿Quiénes son?-

-Antes de responder, ser un Stalker Legendario trae consigo sus problemas como el ser buscado por mercenarios para ser asesinado, ser el centro de atención en donde te encuentres, cosas por el estilo, por cosas como esa llegué a odiar mi vida aquí... Bien. El primer Stalker Legendario es Strelok, el segundo Scar y yo Degtyarev el tercero.-

-¿Por qué son reconocidos como legendarios?-

-Por sus habilidades, historias, conocimientos.-

-¿Ah?-

Me acomodé y suspiré.- Strelok fue conocido así por su vasto conocimiento sobre la Zona, es la persona quien más sabe sobre ella, por lo tanto, si muere, los secretos más recónditos de la Zona se irían con él.-

-¿Por qué eres reconocido?-

-Sinceramente no sé por qué. Escuché que dijeron que porque he tenido logros que ningún otro podría tener, habilidades, ideas bajo presión.-

-¿El otro por qué lo era?-

-¿Scar? Él es una persona misteriosa, con grandes habilidades en el combate. Él fue mi mentor luego de salir de la USS. Además de sus habilidades, él logró sobrevivir a las 3 grandes emisiones de la Zona. Y eso no fue todo, luchó por detenerlas ya que cada emisión dañaba más su sistema nervioso, la Zona lo recompensó con un don, maldición, habilidad de poder entrar a lugares a los que otra persona no duraría más de un segundo.-

-Entiendo todo pero, ¿Qué es una emisión?-

-La Zona tiene muchas formas de defender su centro. Una de ellas es la emisión, otra los mutantes y las anomalías.- Me interrumpió.

-¿Dices que este lugar está vivo?-

-Se podría decir que sí, pero solo su centro.-

-Continúa.-

-Una emisión es la liberación de la energía acumulada en la Zona que se esparce en forma de nube radioactiva que emite unas ondas tan potentes capaces de mover el suelo. Tiene 4 faces, la aparición se basa en un pequeño destello en todo el cielo para después arremeter contra el suelo, el aviso se basa en unos pequeños sismos, el apagón solo es una oscuridad que cubre a toda la Zona por unos segundos, y por último el final, obviamente, toda la energía que tu cuerpo absorbió es "explotada" depende cuánta hayas absorbido sobrevivirás o no.-

-¿Cómo evitas morir en eso?-

-Ocultándote en un lugar cerrado o marcado por la PDA.- Le mostré mi PDA.

-¿Qué es?- Su estómago rugió una vez más.

-Ven, en el camino te explico.-

Me vestí rápido y salí de la habitación para que ella se cambiara mientras tanto yo abría la entrada. Un día antes había escuchado que los bandidos habían robado carne en buen estado. Iría por ella.

-¿Dónde iremos?- Salía de la habitación mientras yo terminabas de abrir la entrada.

-Por comida, mueres de hambre, no estás acostumbrada a no comer por mucho tiempo.- Asintió, por suerte ella estaba tomando confianza en mí.

-¿Me dirás por qué no hablas bien el ruso?-

-No. Algún día.- Suspiré.

-Al menos dime tu verdadero nombre.- Ella se sorprendió, tal vez porque la descubrí.

-Es Katya, no miento.-

-Tu expresión no dijo lo mismo.- Escuché un suspiro rendido de ella.

-Bien. Es Eli.-

-Eli, ¿eh? Ese queda más contigo, te creo. Bien, cuando lleguemos te quedarás escondida y quiero que no salgas de ahí por ningún motivo.-

-¿Ah? Dijiste que iríamos por comida.-

-Eso dije. Pero no dije que sería gratis.-

* * *

 **NA: Si se preguntan, sí, la tendrán difícil conseguir comida para Eli. No tenía planeado subir este capítulo ya que llegó a mi cabeza un one-shot que vi interesante, lo escribí todo pero la netbook se bloqueó cuando no se tendría que haber bloqueado, maldito gobierno ;-; Si les pareció un poco raro las explicaciones de los peligros más comunes en la Zona, en próximos capítulos Eli los experimentará en carne y hueso. Ya, gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**NA: Buenos días/tardes/noches. No hay nada para explicar, por lo tanto disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

Una chica corría por los pasillos de una escuela, su respirar era muy agitado pero ella continuaba. La campana del primer receso sonaba y las demás chicas salían de sus cursos, una pequeña chica con coletas altas notó a esta chica correr y le llamó la atención.

-¿Nozomi? ¿Qué haces?- La chica al notarla corrió hacia ella y la tomó de la mano para que ella también corriera.- ¡¿Qué haces?!-

La chica seguía muy apurada por llegar a su destino, ignoraba toda palabra que la chica de coletas soltaba. Se detuvo frente a una puerta que la chica de coletas reconoció.

-¿Qué quieres en el salón del club?-

Abrió la puerta y todas las presentes dentro del club dirigieron su mirada a ella.

-¿Nozomi-chan?- Una chica de un tono de cabello anaranjado decía.

-Es Eli. Su abuela me llamó diciéndome que está perdida hace tres días.-

Todo se calló, nadie hablaba, todas con su mirada baja.

-¿Crees en lo que predijeron tus cartas?- La chica de coletas hablaba temiendo lo peor.

-Sí.- Una afirmación con temor salía de esa Nozomi. El temor de perder a una amiga.

 **(La Zona)**

-Mi… Mi cabeza…- Mi cabeza dolía por toda la información que había recibido en menos de 15 minutos.

-¿Dijiste algo?-

-Ah no, olvídalo.-

¿Stalkers? ¿Stalkers Legendarios? ¿Arfactos? ¿Anomalías? ¿Mutantes? ¿Bandidos?

Eran cosas que aún no entendía, de hecho, no había entendido nada de lo que él me dijo. Dije "Sí, entiendo" para hacer otra cosa, mi estómago rugía a cada momento.

-Veamos.-

-¿?-

-Quiero que te quedes aquí.-

-¿Por mi estómago?-

-Sí, no me permitiría entrar sin hacer ruido y además, quiero que sigas viva.-

-¿Entonces?-

Suspiró.- Eres muy dura de entender.-

Se dio vuelta deteniendo su andar.

-Frente a nosotros hay un campamento de Bandidos, se me hará mucho más fácil entrar y tener de rehén a uno.-

-¿Dónde me quedo?-

-Allí.-

-Sí.-

-¿Cómo?- Había hablado en japonés inconscientemente

-Nada sólo ve, yo estaré ahí.-

-Espera. Si algo llega a salir mal, te dejaré algo para defenderte…-

-No, no. Yo no soy buena disparando eso.- Estaba a punto de pasarme un pequeño revolver.

-No me importa si lo eres o no, te dejarás esto.- Tirándome el arma en el pecho y volteándose.

-Suerte…- Chasqueó con su boca y lo perdí de vista a los minutos.

¿Qué haría en ese momento? Pues. Lo único que se me ocurría era permanecer oculta y pensar sobre toda la información que me dio.

Stalker significaba Acosador, sino me equivocaba, en inglés. ¿Qué tenía que ver alguien que acosaba en un lugar así? La Zona era, ¿no?

Al nombrar "Bandidos" lo único que llegaba a mi cabeza eran personas que mataban a otras por pura diversión, robaban y mataban Stalkers por rivalidad.

Disparos a lo lejos me alertaron por lo que levanté mi cabeza a observar, llegué a ver una cabaña de la cual salían ráfagas de disparos por doquier. Él dijo que no saliera, le haría caso.

¿Todas las personas eran así como el campamento de los Stalkers? Sus miradas hacia mí eran unas que hablaban sobre violarme y en el transcurso de eso matarme. Usarme para apostar o quién sabe.

¿Era más despiadada una anomalía o un mutante a la hora de matar? Ese tal "Chupasangre" sonaba temible, tal vez no lo era tanto y solo era un temor mío. Mi miedo a la oscuridad sería un pesado punto en contra.

Estaban los artefactos también, no había entendido muy bien qué me había dicho con la "Escala del 1 al 10" sólo sé que él tiene tres de los mejores artefactos de la Zona.

¿Se sentía bien matando? Su tono de voz a la hora de hablar sobre "matar" era uno muy tranquilo casi indiferente.

Una detonación se presentó. ¿Tanto desastre armarían en una pelea? Es solo una persona contra quién sabe cuántos Bandidos hayan.

Por otro lado.

¿Cuántos días habían pasado? No tenía mínima idea de cuánto hacía que me habían noqueado.

¿Cómo estarían ellas? Nozomi, Nico, Rin, Maki, Hanayo, Honoka, Kotori, Umi. Después de todo tuve que haber hecho caso a las advertencias de Nozomi.

Fui una idiota.

Me podía guiar sobre su predicción. Ella había mencionado una muerte con altas probabilidades, conocer a alguien frío y no recordaba qué más.

-Nozomi.- El ruido de un arma alistándose me alertó.

-Creo que sacaré el premio grande…-

Acto seguido, postró su mano sobre mi cabeza y recogió el pelo para levantarme.

-Si te hubieras mantenido callado no te habría encontrado, por lo visto no traes PDA, en ningún momento apareciste en el contador.- Traté de salirme de su agarre pero él tiraba aún más.

-¿Quién…-

-¿Quién soy? Un amigo de la persona que está matando a los Bandidos allí.- Apuntó al campamento.- Muévete.-

¿Qué me harían? Ni siquiera yo lo sabía.

-¿Qué harás?-

-Ya lo verás niña.-

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca del campamento él ordenó a sus seis hombres a eliminar a los Bandidos restantes y traer a Degtyarev.

Una vez que sus hombres terminaron, Degtyarev aparecía con sus manos en la espalda.

-Chica, te dije que te quedaras ahí.-

-Me encontró. Lo lamento.-

Suspiró.

-¿Acaso no piensas saludarme? ¿Después de tanto tiempo separados?-

-¿Qué quieres Kruglov?-

-¿No es obvio? Te quiero a ti y para eso necesito de una pequeña carnada.- Pasando su mano por mi cara a lo que la corrí inmediatamente.

-No quiero.-

-¿No quieres?-

-Por favor, lleguemos a un acuerdo.-

Estaba sorprendida por su forma de rogar, no sabía si era actuación.

-Es muy interesante que el Stalker número uno me esté rogando por una chica. ¿Qué te sucedió? Eras alguien frío a quien nadie le interesaba.-

-Ella no me interesa…-

No pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por ese Kruglov apuntándome.

-No te interesa, ¿eh?-

Bajó su mirar.

-Al parecer no es verdad.-

-Lo que sí es verdad es que no quiero matarte, lamento lo de aquel día.-

-No fue nada. Pude recuperarme.-

Degtyarev había asesinado a las dos personas que lo retenían. Detonaciones de arma se comenzaron a escuchar en el lugar. Kruglov comenzó a empujarme hasta un tipo de cobertura.

-Si te mueves, mueres.-

Ordenó a sus hombres matarlo de cualquier forma y rápido. Tenía miedo, miedo de morir, no habría estado ahí si le hubiera hecho caso a Nozomi, si me hubiera quedado a dormir.

-Ese idiota.-

Asomé mi cabeza y Degtyarev también lo hizo. Me apuntó, vio a quién apuntaba y se quedó quieto. Luego de eso cayó.

Por mi culpa él moriría.

-Gracias niña.-

Solo quedaban dos personas de las seis o cinco que habían. Kruglov y un hombre armado hasta los dientes. Ambos se acercaban, Kruglov me dejó sola. Algo haría.

-Sigues siendo el mismo duro hijo de puta.-

-Tus hombres ni tú fueron buenos alguna vez.-

Kruglov lo pateó en el estómago dejándolo con la cabeza pegada al piso y arrodillado.

-Nimble. Retenlo ahí.-

Ese Nimble se posó detrás de él, puso su mano en su cabeza y tiró dejándolo arrodillado.

Degtyarev me miró.

-El arma.- Tuvo que repetir muchas veces con sus labios hasta que lo entendí.- A él.- Con su mirada apuntó a Kruglov.

No estaba conforme con lo que haría. Desenfundé el arma y me puse metros detrás de Kruglov. Nimble me notó, aflojando su agarre. Degtyarev clavó un cuchillo atravesando su cuello y con el mismo apuñaló a Kruglov.

Su semblante denotaba cansancio y dolor. Su hombro sangraba aun.

-Al parecer ganas.- Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban Kruglov dijo.

-¿Y tu gran Kolobok?-

-Lo vendí… *Ja* Necesitaba comer algo…-

-Habríamos evitado esto y lo de aquel día…-

Una última detonación se escuchó. Kruglov sangraba desde su frente.

Degtyarev se movió hacia mí.

-La próxima vez que estés en esto y en una situación igual. Nunca, ¡Nunca! Te asomes. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque estuve a punto de dispararte en toda tu cara. Eso, eso me valió la herida. Ahora quiero que vayas allá y comas.-

Gritó todo, el "¡Nunca!" fue el que más se escuchó. No era necesario saber que estaba a punto de explotar del enojo. "Lo siento" susurré y el respondió gritando "No, no sientes una herida en el hombro ni nada, ahora ve a comer".

Era un campamento con una pequeña tienda y al medio asaban carne. Recogí un cuchillo y comencé a cortar pequeños trozos. Sabía tan bien que seguí comiendo.

Escuché que Degtyarev se acercó y se sorprendió.

-¡Estúpida esa no! ¡Aquella!- Señaló un plato con carne más jugosa.

-¿Qué tiene esta?- Con mi boca llena decía casi inentendible.

-¡Está radioactiva idiota, deja de comer!- Al escuchar eso tiré todo el interior de mi boca.

Comenzó a quitarse su cinturón.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Darte a Martha.-

Comenzó a ponerme el cinturón, estaba tan apurado que directamente se levantó y lo apoyó en mi estómago.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que permite conectar los beneficios del artefacto con el cuerpo humano, es esa aureola que ves ahí.-

Observé y vi que esa "aureola" estaba esparciéndose por todo mi estómago.

-Entonces, al usar un cinturón el proceso es más lento ya que llega poca esencia a tocar tu cuerpo. Apoyarlo directamente es peligroso depende del artefacto. Martha no hará nada.-

-Lo lamento, el hambre me dominó.-

-Es normal.-

Su hombro ya no sangraba, parecía completamente perfecto. Era increíble lo que podían hacer esas cosas llamadas "Artefactos".

-Me siento mareada.-

-Es por la radiación que consumiste, llegué a tiempo sino habrías estado inconsciente por horas.-

-¿Adónde iremos ahora?-

-Al vertedero. Tengo asuntos que arreglar allí.-

Asentí.

-Por cierto, ese "Hai" que dijiste. ¿Fue inglés o japonés?-

Al final, tendría que decirle. No había forma en que lo saludase cuando llevábamos hablando por horas.

-Japonés.-

-¿Eres una japonesa con rasgos rusos?-

-No tan así, tengo ascendencia rusa, nada más.-

-Bien, muévete.-

Llegamos a una calle que iba derecha hacia quién sabe dónde. Sacó su PDA y comenzó a tocarla. Dijo "Estamos cerca de la pasada al Vertedero", al principio no sabía si era bueno o malo.

Esa pasada, era una pequeña estancia militar, al entrar tenía una pequeña torre vigía, un tanque en mal estado y una cabaña detrás, me limité a seguirlo por lo que entramos en la cabaña y terminamos detrás de la reja que separaba el Cordón del Vertedero.

-Serán más o menos una hora de recorrido.-

El camino fue tranquilo, era una calle no muy ancha con árboles en cada parte de la calle. Supo que habíamos llegado, un pequeño aparato en su pecho emitió un ruido y él sacó su arma.

Quise hablar pero me calló.

Al ver quien era bajó de nuevo su arma, un Stalker que no me dio mucha atención. Continuamos, a nuestra izquierda habían varios bandidos distintos a los que vi en el Cordón, estaban más equipados. Detrás de ellos habían también Stalkers trabajando en anomalías. Vi a uno caer inconsciente.

-No mires.-

Degtyarev levantó su mirada y apuró su paso. A los segundos todo el suelo se sacudió.

Luego de eso, sonaron estruendos de rayos pero ninguno se veía en el cielo.

-Corre, iremos al Mercadillo.-

Agarró mi mano y todo se oscureció.

* * *

 **NA: Ya. Creo que no va a ser tan larga como esperé, podría ponerle unos cuantos problemas más para que termine pero no lo sé, lo pensaré luego. Gracias por leer.**


	6. Chapter 6

El estruendo de rayos sin haberlos se presentaba nuevamente en el cielo.

-¿Qué es eso?- dije a punto de perder la cordura.

Mi cabeza dolía demasiado, sentía voces hablarme. Vi monstruos acercarse a mí pero cuando me iban a atacar, desaparecían. Un incesante sonido en mis oídos también apareció.

-Esto es una emisión.

Si esto era una emisión, no quería imaginarme lo que debían ser las demás cosas.

-¿Cuánto falta?

Miró a su costado y al otro.

-Poco.- levantó su dedo hacia la izquierda.- ese es la base de los Bandidos, ubícate.

Ni siquiera la miré, no tenía tiempo para eso. Mi cabeza, a cada sacudida, a cada estruendo, a cada monstruo que desaparecía al acercarse mi cabeza dolía mucho más. Sentía que iba a enloquecer en cualquier momento.

-¡No aguanto!- grité.

Sentí que alguien me levantó, Degtyarev me había subido a sus manos, él, cargándome corrió aún más rápido.

Parecía un edificio destruido completamente. Debajo sólo habían escombros, en el "segundo piso" se encontraban varios stalkers y en el tercero habían otros con binoculares.

-¡¿Degtyarev?!

-Oh mierda.- susurró eso audiblemente para mí.

Bajó a los escombros, eligió un lugar cerrado entre ellos y me tiró ahí.

Entró conmigo.

-Quédate aquí. Toma, cuando abras el mapa te dirá cuánto tiempo queda hasta el fin de la emisión.

Sacó tres pequeñas bolsas y se retiró.

Hice lo que dijo, encendí su PDA y decía que faltaban nueve segundos y esos nueve segundos eran marcados en mi ubicación.

" _¿Por qué?_ " en mi cabeza intentaba contener la calma, pero por fuera me era imposible. Mi cabeza era un descontrol total, los monstruos cruzaban las cerradas paredes y seguían desapareciendo. Las voces diciendo algo en un idioma extraño continuaban y los apagones en toda mi ubicación también.

Registré la PDA otra vez y decía: Tres segundos. Mi vista se oscureció por sexta vez, luego se nubló y el piso comenzó a temblar, la vista se volvió verde y todo se tranquilizó.

La PDA tenía un "1" en una pestaña que decía "Noticias", con mi dedo abrí esa pestaña y decía "A todos los Stalkers, la emisión ha terminado, pueden salir de sus escondites." Siendo el emisor "Desconocido".

-Eli, sal.- desde fuera se escuchó.

Mareada sin poder conservar el equilibrio, salí.

Degtyarev estaba frente a mí.

-¿Cómo llevaste tu primer emisión?

No supe si era una broma o una pregunta seria.

-Mi cabeza está mareada aún.

-Cuéntame, ¿Qué viste? Así podré medir qué tanto te afecta.

-Una voz diciendo cosas extrañas comenzó a hablarme en un idioma extraño desde que se oscureció por primera vez.

-Controlador.- murmuró.

-Mi cabeza dolía bastante.

-Radiación psíquica… Continúa.-

-Y veía monstruos acercarse a mí, antes de que me golpeen desaparecían emitiendo un ruido.

-Te afectó feo…-

-¿Qué fue eso?- dije, no quería volverlo a vivir nunca más en mi vida.

-Las emisiones son la energía acumulada en la Zona que se comienzan cuando la misma, la libera. Son muy frecuentes cuando alguien está cerca de la Zona rompiendo el pacto que se aclaró entre todos desde la última.

-¿La última qué? ¿Dónde estamos?-

-Estás en el Mercadillo.- un Stalker aparecía detrás de Degtyarev.- este lugar es ansiado por todas las facciones, los Stalkers logramos conseguirlo de los militares y, como somos neutrales, nadie ha atacado.

Me levanté por completo, Degtyarev me imitó y subimos al "segundo piso".

-¡Atención!- los Stalkers postraron su vista en el que acompañaba a Degtyarev.- ¡El que quiera propasarse con la chica, se llevará más de un disparo! ¡¿Entendido?!-

Varios comentarios afirmando se escucharon, todos dejaron de mirarme en cuanto terminó.

-Vasily, ¿Qué con eso?- apuntando con su mirada a su arma, Degtyarev dijo.

-¿IL? Pues, necesitaba dejar un poco las AK's. Un pelotón de Libertad pidió ayuda en la avanzadilla de recepción, unos mutantes se acercaban. Yo me encontraba cerca, y bueno, sabes cómo son ellos, en vez de usar una escopeta para los mutantes, usan ametralladoras. Lamentablemente, no pude salvarlos y me quedé con la IL del líder del pelotón.

-Siempre tuviste ese cariño por las armas así, son muy malas.

-Dime, ¿Por qué te disgusta la IL?

¿Se pondrían a dar sus opiniones sobre las armas? Sería una tarde larga, muy larga.

-Primero: No tiene mucha precisión ni con mejoras.

-No lo niego.

-Segundo: Si bien me gusta disparar lento, las ráfagas son muy malas a mí parecer. Esto también aplica para no tener precisión, disparando ráfagas de tres disparos se logra un poco más de precisión pero su cañón se desgasta más.

-¿Por qué se desgastaría?-

-Imagina esto: Estás luchando contra mercenarios y tienes 100 cargadores de tu IL a mano, tomas cobertura y sales a disparar ráfagas. Si bien tendrás protección, corre, también, la posibilidad de que el arma se atasque. Toda arma proveniente del mercado negro tiene a atascarse más. El enfrentamiento ya ganado podría darse vuelta por que tu IL se atascó, muriendo así tú.

-No por nada eres el número uno. Me alegra contar contigo. ¿Decías que se desgasta más el cañón por el enfriamiento del cese y al volver a disparar, toma de vuelta más calor?- Degtyarev asintió.

No había entendido nada. Absolutamente nada. Tampoco me interesaba entender. Degtyarev aún no había respondido mi duda, ¿Qué última emisión? Además, ¿Cómo sobrevivió él sin protegerse?

La radio de ese Vasily comenzó a emitir una voz.

-Vasily. ¿Tienes las armas que me prometiste?- Degtyarev se sorprendió.

Vasily no sabía cómo actuar.

-Ese es Valerian…

-No, te equiv…-

-¡¿Ese es Valerian?!- con miedo, Vasily asintió.

Los demás Stalkers, luego del grito, corrieron a apuntar sobre Degtyarev.

-Eli, nos vamos.

Se oyó un suspiro de Vasily.

-Degtyarev, sabes que miles de personas van tras de ti, ¿Por qué cuidas a la niña si es así?

Degtyarev paró en seco. Bufó y corrió a agarrar del cuello a Vasily, levantándolo. Los Stalkers apuntaron una vez más y Vasily levantó su mano en señal de que no hicieran nada.

-¿Sabes por toda la mierda que he pasado y aun así he sobrevivido?- Vasily tragó saliva.

-Entonces, ¿Tú crees que una facción no oficial y todos los militares de la USS me harán algo?

-Pero, los mercenarios son una facción con mucho poder…- Vasily seguiría pero no pudo.

-¡No son una maldita facción!

-Aunque no lo sean, tienen poder para matarte a ti y a esa niña en cuestión de segundos.

Degtyarev lo soltó.

-Que lo intenten.

Pasó a mi lado con velocidad bajando las escaleras y lo seguí.

¿Por qué ha pasado para no temerle a los mercenarios y a esos militares? ¿Por qué todos lo quieren asesinar?

-¿Adónde iremos?- con temor en mi voz le dije, él tenía un cuerpo pequeño a comparación de los demás, pero daba miedo en esa faceta.

-¿Tú también me temes?- gruñó.- Iremos al campamento Stalker, en Agroprom.

Llegamos a un lugar grande, rodeado por muros, lo rodeamos ni siquiera entramos.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Este es el Depósito, la base de los bandidos, te lo mencioné en plena emisión. Su líder, Yoga, tiene una igual a esta.- sacó su gran revólver, mostrándomelo.- Es una Deasert Eagle, pero la de Yoga es mejor.

Antes de entrar al Depósito, habían vías y un tren con rayos arriba.

-¿Qué son esos rayos sobre el tren?

-Anomalías, aunque no lo creas, son las más fáciles de esquivar.

Continuamos por la izquierda del tren hacia una calle que seguía vacía.

Los alrededores eran los mismos que en el viaje del Cordón al Vertedero.

-¿Me explicarás qué sucedió?

Suspiró, siguió en silencio unos minutos y habló.

-Valerian es el líder de los Stalkers. Hace un día, me dijeron que él murió siendo extorsionado por Mercenarios. Vasily se contactaba con él, eso significa que en ningún momento murió pero si les dijo a los mercenarios de dónde me encontraba. Vasily actualizaba la información.

-Cuando la emisión terminó mencionaste algo de último. ¿Qué última emisión?

-¿Recuerdas a Scar? Él vivió en carne y hueso las tres mayores emisiones en la Zona, la última casi lo mata pero por fármacos sobrevivió.

-¿Por qué son tan conocidas?

-Por la potencia que tuvo, esa potencia fue capaz de cambiar los caminos ya conocidos, seguros, tres veces. Imagina que por este camino, antes de la última emisión, habían millones de anomalías, pero ahora no hay nada. La emisión fue capaz de desplazarlas a otro lugar. La última emisión, también, creó una anomalía nueva. Scar y Forester la llamaron Anomalía Bucle, cuando entras en ella, eres transportado a una ubicación cerca pero cada que intentas salir, vuelves al punto de origen, Scar también quedó atrapado en ella.

-¿Cómo salió?

-La Zona tiene artefactos que aún no se descubren, el más reciente fue apodado Brújula por Forester. Te indica la salida de la anomalía Bucle.

Entonces pensé "En este momento, estaría caminando sobre anomalías que me matarían en nada.", sólo quedaba una pregunta.

-¿Por qué la PDA marcaba la ubicación en donde me dejaste a resguardo de la emisión?

-No todas las personas tienen la suerte de tener un guía cuando son nuevos en la Zona. La PDA te indica dónde debes esconderte en una emisión y el tiempo restante.

Lograba entender un poco, algunas cosas se unían a otras obteniendo razón.

Antes de que llegáramos pensé "¿Tan peligroso es ir con Degtyarev?"

-¿En verdad puedo confiar en ti?-

Dio vuelta su mirada y desde donde estaba, dijo.

-En verdad puedes hacerlo.

-Pero, ¿y los peligros?

-¿Tú crees que perderé?-

En realidad no estaba segura, no podía creer en todo lo que decían sobre él. "Quiero creer que no."

* * *

 **NA: Tengo que decir que me gusta bastante escribir esta historia en específico. Di una entrada a los dos problemas principales, uno al que les irá mal y otro al que les irá peor.**


	7. Chapter 7

-Ya, Nozomi.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que pare Nico?!- la pequeña chica se sorprendió al no ser llamada como siempre.

-Ella está bien.

-¡No, no lo está! ¡Nadie sabe si está bien!- verificando las cartas una y otra vez, dijo entre lágrimas.

-Nozomi.- zamarreándola, repitió esto un par de veces hasta que se hartó.- ¡Nozomi!- tirando todas las cartas al suelo.

-No quiero que ella se vaya.- abrazando a la chica de coletas altas, dijo sollozando.

-Nadie lo quiere, pero hay algunas cosas que no se pueden evitar.

Pasaron unos minutos abrazadas, lo único que se oían eran los sollozos de la chica de coletas bajas.

-¿La veremos de nuevo?- dejando ver su rostro, con ojeras y sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas.

-La veremos de nuevo…-

-¿Es una promesa?-

-Promesa…- susurró Nico, pensando en esa palabra que la había torturado días atrás.

 **.**

-Eli.- Degtyarev susurró a mi oído.- quiero que vayas al campamento Stalker…

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?-

Cuando Degtyarev me susurraba algo que podría decirme en un tono normal, significaba que habían peligros. Lo que más detestaba era un susurro, ¿quién lo diría?

-Tengo el pálpito de que algo malo sucederá.

" _¿Qué era pálpito?_ " Asentí, al continuar por unos cuantos minutos más, unas rejas entreabiertas, al cruzarlas, el sonido de armas alistándose se presentó.

-¡Hasta ahí!- una persona con un arma muy parecida a una que vi antes pero de azul, el color de su vestimenta era rojo y negro.

Comenzó a hablar por radio, nada se escuchaba a nuestra distancia. Asintió un par de veces y se acercó a nosotros.

-A ti te conozco, pero a ella no. Es raro ver a una chica por aquí.

-Vinimos a Agroprom por refugio.- con el poco tono de voz común en Degtyarev, dijo.

-¿Y tú crees que te lo daremos? Además…

-No me importa si me lo dan o no.- el de vestimentas rojas y negras acercó una mano a mí cachete, deslizando su dedo suavemente, Degtyarev corrió su mano de mí, seguido de una detonación.

-El próximo disparo irá en tu frente.- el ambiente se había puesto tenso, Degtyarev había recibido un disparo en su abdomen pero no se inmutó.

Agarré su mano con miedo a que le disparasen de vuelta, corriéndola lejos del líder del pelotón.

-Tienes agallas para hacer eso con más de tres armas apuntándote.- dio la vuelta y volvió a su posición.

Degtyarev me miró e hizo una seña para movernos.

" _¿Por qué se arriesga tanto por mí? ¿Por qué son todos tan malos aquí?_ " Odiaba eso, odiaba que toda persona que viera a la única que se ofreció ayudarme, quisiera matarlo o hacerle daño.

-Irás a la base, un pelotón está a punto de partir, será mejor que los acompañes, los mutantes están muy agresivos… Oh, y recuerda, la próxima vez que te atrevas a correrme la mano, no te irá bien.- Degtyarev chasqueó su boca y esperó a que todos se levantaran para partir.

La formación era simple, cuatro personas estaban en una esquina formando un cuadrado, una al medio y nosotros fuera de esa formación. Todos estaban alerta, el sonido de los arbustos siendo corridos se hizo presente.

-¿Qué es eso?- el del centro, dijo.

-¿Snork?

-No lo creo, está haciendo mucho ruido pero no veo nada…

-Pseudoperro, tengan cuidado…- el del centro volvía a hablar, los arbustos fueron interrumpidos nuevamente y sentí que algo me embistió.

Al abrir los ojos tenía a alguien sumamente grande, su piel era gris, muy gris, de su boca salían tentáculos y no tenía mandíbula. Levantó su mano que tenía grandes garras, mi cuerpo no se movía. Degtyarev, con la culata de su arma, golpeó en el rostro al monstruo sobre mí, derribándolo. Me ofreció su mano pero yo seguí con la mirada hacia dónde iba.

Se oyó un grito, al sentarme vi al mismo monstruo con sus manos en el líder del pelotón quien estaba en el piso, todos disparaban hacia el monstruo pero nadie lograba hacerle algo. Degtyarev solo miraba la escena con indiferencia.

El monstruo fue corriendo hacia la derecha con el cuerpo alzado, lo seguí pero en un momento simplemente desapareció, sin embargo, el cuerpo seguía en el aire.

-¿Por qué no disparaste?- uno de las personas en la formación se acercó y levantó del cuello a Degtyarev.

-Porque no se podía hacer nada, sabes que cuando un chupasangre te tiene en el piso, nada se puede hacer.

-¿Entonces por qué a ella si la ayudaste?- sin soltarlo.

-Porque ella no tiene que estar aquí, en cambio, tu compañero vino por avaricia.- bufó y lo soltó.

Llegamos a un punto en el camino en el que había una parada y un autobús, más coberturas con chapas y cajas. Degtyarev golpeó mi hombro llamando mi atención, apuntó su dedo a la derecha y susurró " _Stalker_ ". Asentí y continuamos, aunque no mucho.

-Soldado, ¿eliminaron a Degtyarev?- el dueño de la radio tensó su cuerpo, Degtyarev exhaló aire y me embistió hacia el autobús.

-No se puede estar tranquilo en ningún lugar…-

Murmuró Degtyarev, mi corazón de un momento a otro había comenzado a latir a mil.

-¿Por qué quieren matarme ahora?

-El General Krylov tuvo problemas con Strelok, nos informaron que eras un amigo cercano a él, por lo que nos pidió que te matáramos.

-¿Cuántos problemas más me darás? Strelok…- susurró esta vez, nadie disparaba, al parecer todos estaban alerta por algún cambio.

-Eli, me asomaré y comenzaré a disparar, quiero que tú salgas por ese agujero y corras hacia donde te dije.- quise hablar pero él puso un dedo en su boca, solo asentí.

-Sabes chico…

-¿Chico? Soy más grande que tú.

-Quedará una fea balacera, ¿y si mejor evitamos que yo tenga problemas con Deber?

Un susurró entre los de afuera del autobús se escuchó.

-¿Este niño es el Stalker uno? Por dios…

-Eli, ahora.- acto seguido se asomó y disparó, sin dudarlo salté por el agujero en el colectivo.

El hablar de alguien por un megáfono se escuchó entre los disparos.

" _Mortales… Mut… Didos… Nada… Deber… En… Marcha_ " como estaba lejos no alcancé a escuchar todo, yo solo corrí.

En los muros había una abertura, entré por ahí y frente a mí había un gran edificio que en su azotea se distorsionaba el paisaje, en el lugar donde las ventanas iban se podía ver que dentro había anomalías a más no poder.

-¡Tú!- me asusté, tenía miedo de recibir un disparo por entrar a un lugar así sin permiso.-¿Qué haces?- sus manos temblaban, al igual que mi cuerpo.

-Yo…- una detonación de granada se escuchó una vez, luego de eso los disparos cesaron.- ¿Está mal que entre aquí?-

-No lo sé.- su brazos seguían temblando, apuntó a la abertura en la pared por lo que me di vuelta.

-Viene conmigo, no te preocupes.- asintió y se retiró a su posición.

" _¿Cómo siquiera pudo matarlos tan rápido?_ " no había demorado casi nada, me preguntaba, también, si la facción de ellos nos buscaba.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste tan rápido?-

-No los maté.

Comenzó a caminar y no me quedó otra que seguirlo. El lugar era alguna especia de planta que había sido tomada por los Stalkers. Un aparato en el pecho de Degtyarev sonaba cada vez que nos acercábamos más hacia el centro.

Me acerqué a verlo y era un pequeño contador con números amarillos indicando "29".

-¿Qué es?-

-Va conectado a la PDA, indica cuántas PDA hay cerca de ti.

Por eso siempre miraba su pecho cada que se enfrentaría a alguien, nunca le había prestado atención.

" _Sus heridas aún no curan._ "

-Degtyarev.

-Hazte a un lado.- miré mi frente y habían chapas que por poco me llevo puestas.

-¿Quiénes eran esos?-

Suspiró.- Dentro te cuento, sígueme.- entró al edificio principal y dobló a la derecha, rodeó un gran horno.

Detrás de dicho horno, habían un par de colchones casi sin relleno y un baúl. Degtyarev se sentó frente al baúl y yo en el colchón más cercano al baúl.

-Deber es una facción paramilitar de Stalkers que se rigen por un código muy estricto. La propaganda que puede ser oída en su base cada cierto tiempo es… es…

-¿No lo recuerdas? Eso no es de mucha importancia.

-"Anomalías mortales… Mutantes peligrosos, anarquistas y bandidos… Nada logrará detener a Deber en su marcha a triunfar hacia la salvación del planeta…" Idiota, ¿no?

-Eso es lo que escuché a medias cuando corría.

-Ellos, junto a Libertad, son la facción mejor armada de la Zona. Ambos están en una disputa por territorio.-

-¿Por?-

-Por territorio… Libertad cree que la Zona es un regalo de la naturaleza e intenta defenderla, mientras, Deber piensa que es un tumor para el mundo y piensa destruirla. Así es cómo llegan a enfrentarse.

-Ahora, explícame cómo saliste de allí.

-Te he dicho que no me gusta matar, cuando comencé a disparar, le disparé a una caja. La granada fue un último recurso para salir de ahí.

-Sabes, no me gusta ser una carga para ti. Terminarás muriendo por mí.

-Lo sé, si es por el disparo que recibí de Deber, no te preocupes.

-En parte es por él, pero, el problema que ahora tú tienes es mucho más grande.

El piso volvió a moverse bruscamente.

-No… No de nuevo…

Suspiró.- Lamento si te parece incómodo.- se acostó a mi lado y me abrazó dejando mi cara en su pecho.- Duerme, escucharás al controlador hablarte de nuevo pero no te desesperes, no te puede hacer nada.

" _¿Por qué me sonrojo? Esto… Esto solo pasa con Nozomi y es porque la amo pero…_ "

La voz comenzó a hablarme otra vez.

-No, no, no, no.-

-No te desesperes…- recogió una campera y la puso sobre mí.- Descansa, Eli-kun.

" _!¿Eli-kun?!_ " la voz seguía hablándome, pero intenté hacerle caso a Degtyarev.

-¿Eli-kun?-

-¿Los japoneses no tienen honoríficos? Es el único que recuerdo.- se puso nervioso, tal vez vergüenza por que era un error pero no del todo.

-Que sea mujer y me llames "kun" puede ser raro, pero, también se usa en las mujeres, muy poco, pero se usa.-

-Bien. Ahora, ignora al controlador.

Su pecho era cálido, conciliar el sueño me era difícil ya que no tenía y porque el "controlador" me habla. Algo en ese cálido pecho me hizo dormir más rápido de lo que creí.

Antes de dormir escuché un susurro de su parte.

-¿Qué idiota está rompiendo el acuerdo?-

* * *

NA: Ophiell-san. ¿Le molestaría un poco de rikura? *corazón*. Ya, gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

Estaba comiendo mi sopa muy tranquilamente, el plato es hondo, la sopa ocupa gran parte de él porque deseo terminarla toda, lástima que es un deseo que no se cumplirá nunca. El piso se sacudió una vez más, echando mi comida al suelo quedando apenas un milímetro de sopa.

-Juro que si algún día encuentro al culpable, lo golpearé tanto que lo mataré dos veces…- dije, lamentando el haber perdido mi comida del día.

-Ah- suspiré, recostando mi cuerpo en el fino colchón.

Tiré mí brazo izquierdo sobre mí cara y veo las siglas en mí brazo. Me tranquilicé al recordar lo que había logrado yo. Acabé con Conciencia-C y gran parte del Monolito.

-¿S.T.A.L.K.E.R?- las siglas son repetidas en mi mente.

¿Qué significaban? Es lo que soy pero a veces lo olvido por completo. Miro la S hasta que recuerdo.

-Scavenger

-Tresspaser

-Adventurer

-Loner

-Killer- voltee mi cuerpo.

-Explorer

-Robber.

Cerré mis ojos para continuar pensando sobre cosas que maten el tiempo, saco mi PDA, esperando que él no se encuentre muy lejos.

 _"¡Hey, chico! Espero que no te encuentres en el Hospital Abandonado o Limansk, aunque si estás por ahí eres un completo idiota. Yendo al grano, es la sexta emisión en cuatro días, ¿será que algún idiota rompió el acuerdo?"_ escribí esto y lo mandé, esperando a que él se encuentre cerca.

Las PDA no tienen un rango para los mail muy ancho, abarca la mitad de la Zona.

Escuché ruidos provenir desde fuera. **"Espero se vayan"** no es bueno luchar en plena emisión.

La emisión terminó, los ruidos fuera se alejaron, esperaba a que Deg me respondiera rápido. Si lo hacía, podría matar mi tiempo con eso.

Reviso los mails que tengo hasta que llego al de Scar, el último que tuve de él.

Es gracioso porque nuestra historia con Scar nunca fue la mejor, él me perseguía para asesinarme antes de que yo descubriera todos los secretos en la Zona. Logró detenerme pero no por mucho, un día me lo crucé en mi lucha contra Conciencia-C. Dichoso idiota, intentó matarme pero lo convencí de ayudarme.

No pude cumplir lo que le prometí pero me alegro porque justamente aparecieron los fármacos antiemisiones, espero que no esté tan drogado. Si las emisiones continúan así, él terminará muerto por sobredosis.

" _Todo salió bien, al parecer algo bueno salió de haberte creído en el Hospital Abandonado. Juro que en ese momento tenía ganas de dispararte en toda la frente. Logramos encargarnos de C-C y acabamos con bastantes miembros de Monolito, putos locos. Pensándolo mejor: Strelok, estás bien cagado de la cabeza para meterte tú solo contra C-C y Monolito… Ah, uno de ellos me ofreció ser su líder, ¿quién lo imaginaría?_ "

En ese momento otro mensaje llegó.

" _Da igual, estaré ocupado por el resto de mi vida. Tengo una compañía que es nueva por aquí y bueno, tendré que ayudarla hasta que se pueda cuidar. ¿Cómo andas? Hace tiempo no hablábamos._ "

Pensé ' **¿Cuidar de alguien? ¿Deg? Tiene que ser una broma** ", él no solía llevarse con nadie.

Inmediatamente comencé a escribir:

" _Sí, claro. Tal vez no quieres estar con tu viejo amigo que inventas sobre cuidar a alguien. Niño idiota, responde mi pregunta._ "

Guardé mi PDA en el bolsillo del SEVA que hace tiempo conseguí.

Si bien el SEVA se caracteriza por llevar la máscara de ciclo cerrado puesta, me gustaba usarlo sin ella. Eso lo convertía en un traje anti-radiación común y corriente.

" _Comencé a creer lo mismo anteayer. Ese mismo día, gracias a ti, Krylov envió hombres para matarme, no pude estar tranquilo en Agroprom por lo que me vine a Yantar. ¿Sabes algo de Scar?_ "

Sería interesante si de un momento a otro nos reuníamos de vuelta. La última vez que fuimos el trío de temer hicimos muchos desastres en Monolito y Mercenarios. Recuerdo la cara de Hunk, fue tan genial.

" _¿Te parecería volver a ser el trío que alguna vez fuimos? Acabo de recordar la cara de Hunk aquel día. Al imbécil de Krylov nunca le hice algo… Bueno, lo amenacé. De Scar no, hace tiempo no hablamos. Si Krylov sigue molestándote, dile que le haré una visita._ "

Soy alguien que desde que entró a la Zona se interesó por ella, tanto que descubrió todos sus secretos y los guarda consigo. No me molesta matar con un motivo, si es al revés si molesta. Siempre tomo todo como un reto, eso se lo pegué a Deg.

Recuerdo un día en que competimos sobre quién limpiaba más campamentos de mutantes en un día. Antes de empezar nuestros contadores rodeaban los cuatrocientos, al terminar, el de Deg tenía quinientos y el mío cuatrocientos noventa y nueve.

" _No, no volveré a matar porque tú quieres. Sobre Krylov, si lo encuentro le enviaré un mail. Dime sobre las emisiones, ¿piensas que alguien, en realidad, rompió el acuerdo?_ "

Pensándolo bien, que alguien rompiera el acuerdo sería un gran problema, además si así fue ese idiota la cobrará caro por haber derramado mi sopa.

También, sería muy divertido hacerlo. Hace tiempo no camino por la Central Nuclear. Hacerlo con Deg y Scar será maravilloso.

Dejé a mí Ojo, Kolobok y Torcedor en la mesa, junto a un Velez. Me gusta dejarlos en la mesa para que paseen tranquilos un tiempo.

El piso se sacudía nuevamente.

-Ah, serán largos días…-

" _Deg… Definitivamente alguien rompió el acuerdo. Sabes que no será para nada fácil… ¡Pero eso es lo divertido, iremos a matar más Monolito, qué genial!_ "

A los minutos él respondió.

" _Maldito loco. Sin duda guardar todos los secretos te hizo perder la cabeza… Bien, iremos a matar Monolito._ "

" _Me ofendes, niño. Hey, además de que esto será sumamente divertido. ¿Te parece una apuesta?_ "

Fui al ático para mirar por la ventana hacia afuera, la emisión era como cualquier otra. El cielo se ponía cada vez más rojo. Sin dudas se vendría una cuarta emisión si no los deteníamos.

" _El que logre calmar las emisiones… Acepto tu apuesta._ "

Sino matas, no sobrevives.

" _¿Calmar emisiones? Ja. El que asesine a más monolito ganará, habrá premio gordo para el que mate a su líder, ¿te apuntas? ¿O se te mojan los pantalones "Stalker número uno"?_ "

Sin dudas, este viaje sería fantástico. Matar monolito es lo que más deseo, esos locos, tengo que decir que casi caigo en los encantos del Genio antes de acabar con Conciencia-C, pero no en los de ellos, putos locos.

" _¿Sabes por qué lo tengo? Porque me lo merezco, recuerdo haberte ganado limpiamente un cuerpo a cuerpo. Bien, iré directo por su líder. Intentemos no olvidar las emisiones, en la Central se harán más potentes._ "

Recordé.

" _Ah. ¿Tú estás en Yantar con ese Stalker nuevo que acompañas? Pídele a Sakharov unos dispositivos anti-emisión, nos serán de gran ayuda_."

" _Lo haré, Strelok, tengo ciertos problemas por aquí. Nos vemos en unos meses, estaré en la base de Libertad de los Almacenes Militares, no serás tan idiota de ir a la de Valle Oscuro._ "

" _Si esto no da para más en un mes, estaré en Almacenes dentro de una semana. Suerte, Deg._ "

-Aah. Malditos idiota, cuánta avaricia por encontrar artefactos que no existen en la central…-

Bajé al colchón de vuelta, solo podría dormir.

-A veces me lamento de haber desactivado el Cauterizador. Eso nos mantenía lejos del centro, eso hacía a la Zona más misteriosa.

Golpearon la puerta, nadie golpeaba la puerta, ¿por qué lo harían?

Me acerqué cautelosamente a ella.

-Soy yo, Scar. Abre.-

Suspiré. Scar con sus entradas.

* * *

 **NA: No aparece Eli pero necesitaba entrar a Strelok. Sin dudas, es un personaje tan genial y apasionado por donde vive. Ya, gracias por leer.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hay ocho chicas reunidas… Siempre han sido nueve pero ahora mismo, serían ocho… ellas creen que su amiga ha muerto, lamentablemente, no hay forma de demostrarles lo contrario, en Rusia, nadie encuentra a su amiga, por eso se estima que está "muerta", Ayase Eli.

-Estamos aquí reunidos por la pérdida de una integrante del famo…

-¡Cállate y hazlo rápido!- la chica de coletas altas y con un cuerpo envidiable, quien naturalmente era la más buena chica que alguien conociera, ahora estaba devastada tanto que no soportaba a nadie y solo quería llegar a su cama a llorar.

El padre a cargo del velatorio de la chica con un ataúd vacío y una foto en él de Ayase Eli, dio unas palabras para ser finalmente enterrado el ataúd.

La chica de pelinegro, dolida por ver a su amiga en tal estado, la abraza. Las otras seis imitan esto, algunas llorando más que otras pero todas unidas por el mismo dolor. Aunque nadie lo note hay alguien aún más dolida por la muerte de Ayase y esa es una chica tímida y respetuosa, la chica de peli-azul conocida como Sonoda Umi.

¿Por qué? Porque, según sus pensamientos, es la senpai a la que más respeto le había dado, a quien más quiso… a quien más extrañaría… Pero eso no lo demostraría. No. Se lo guardaría para ella, seguiría llorando en silencio y escribiendo tristemente en un diario sobre los hechos luego de perder a su senpai.

-Eli…-

 **(La Zona. Yantar. Laboratorio Científico Móvil)**

-Entoooonces… Aquí una vez hubieron emisiones que… ¿no eran mortales?-

-Así es. No eran mortales dependiendo de la distancia que estuvieras del epicentro.

-No sé lo que es epicentro, lo tomaré como centro o algo por el estilo.-

-Tómalo como quieras.

-¿Adónde vamos ahora?-

-Pues, Strelok quiere que vayamos al centro de la Zona a detener las emisiones constantes.

-¿Las emisiones no son constantes?-

-Te he dicho que se dan dos veces por semana, esta semana ya van siete y aún no llegamos al sexto día.

-Y… ¿por qué se producen tan seguido?-

-Porque alguien rompió el acuerdo, al menos es lo que pensamos con Strelok… Entra aquí…- apuntó a un edificio con una extraña forma.

Entramos y para llegar al interior tenías que cruzar dos puertas, entre ambas puertas te desinfectaban y así entrabas.

-¿Qué acuerdo?-

-Deseo el día en que dejes de preguntar tanto…

-Solo responde, Deg.-

-¿Desde cuándo me llamas "Deg"?

-Desde que tú me llamas "Eli-kun". Ahora responde.-

Suspiró.

-Luego de que Strelok acabara con Conciencia-C y las emisiones se produjeran dos veces por semana estimándose. Todas las facciones dieron un alto al fuego para una reunión que fue establecida por los militares… Siéntate ahí.- apuntó a una cama.

Luego de entrar, es como un pasillo en U pero muy corto y angosto. Me hizo pasar a la primera y única habitación que hay, al lado de dicha habitación, está ubicado un lugar parecido a un quiosco en el que te dejan un mínimo espacio para intercambiar cosas.

La habitación tenía dos camas y eran divididas por una cortina a la mitad de la habitación, Deg entró y se dirigió al cofre mientras me hablaba sobre el acuerdo. Dejó su mochila en una cama y se sentó junto a ella. Yo me senté en la cama frente a él.

-" _De ahora en más: Los Stalkers firmarán un acuerdo disparándole al cielo. El acuerdo trata sobre no regresar, por nada del mundo, hacia el centro de la Zona, eso incluye el Genio y su ficticia granja de artefactos._ " Luego de eso, miles de armas fueron disparadas al cielo. Ese acuerdo no tiene que romperse por nuestro bien. Esto sucede cuando rompes el acuerdo, la Zona intentará matarte a base de emisiones constantes y hasta que no mueras, ella no se detendrá.

-¿Irás con tu amigo?-

-Si nosotros no los detenemos, nadie lo hará, Eli-kun. Los militares tienen sus problemas por ahora, el alto al fuego terminó días después de que fue establecido el acuerdo.

-¿Dónde me quedaré yo?- no quería quedarme sola, es lo que menos quería.

-Sakharov te cuidará, bueno, aún no le pregunto. Los científicos son protegidos por los Stalkers que vimos fuera. No te preocupes por nada, ellos te alimentarán y te darán cobijo hasta que vuelva.

Estoy segura de que en mí rostro se formó una expresión asustada y triste porque Deg se preocupó. Dudó un momento y se fue.

Estuvo unos minutos hablando con ese científico… Sakharov creo.

-Oh… No… ¡No!- lo primero lo escuché en un tono bajo que fue subiendo terminando en un grito en lo último.

-¿Deg, qué pasó?- corrí fuera de la habitación y fue lo primero que dije.

Él estaba perplejo mirando su PDA, me miró con terror y me dio su PDA. En ella había un mensaje diciendo:

" _Deg… Lee atentamente… Si ves a Scar, corre, por lo que más quieras… Déjame que te explique la situación en la que estoy: Me encuentro de rodillas siendo rodeado por cuatro integrantes de Monolito y su líder, adivina quién es su líder… Pues, sí, Scar es el líder de Monolito. Por el tiempo que pasamos juntos me dio una última cosa para hacer y quise usar mi última voluntad contigo. Déjame decirte que eres un buen chico, lamento por haberte incitado a matar muchas veces, también quiero que sepas que te quiero como a un hermano, gracias por los momentos que pasamos… Creo que sonó como una despedida buena, bien, al parecer los secretos de la Zona volverán a ser como eran… desconocidos… No trates de hacer nada idiota, si ves a Scar solo aléjate, sabes que Scar es alguien duro… Nos vemos en la otra vida, muchacho, si es que hay. Adiós._ "

Terminé de leer y miré a Deg, él estaba apoyado en la pared llorando apretando con sus manos fuertemente su cara. Al parecer no lo creía. Yo tampoco creía que él estuviera llorando, hasta ahora lo consideré como alguien fuerte que no lloraría por nada del mundo… ¿Tan equivocada estoy?

-Deg… No llores…- intenté hacer algo pero lo empeoré, él gritó y salió corriendo hacia afuera.

La puerta no se abrió fácilmente y comenzó a patearla y golpearla hasta que lo hizo. Antes de salir afuera desenfundó su cuchillo y corrió aún más rápido.

Con su PDA en su mano me dirigí a "Mapa de la Zona" y en él se mostraban distintos puntos rojos, unos decían "Zombie" y otros "Mutante". Me ubiqué y noté que Deg se puso en camino hacia los mutantes. Tenía miedo de perderlo.

Guardé su PDA y corrí tanto como él para intentar alcanzarlo.

-¡Degtyarev!- logré gritar pero no llamó su atención, llegó cerca de una fogata y yo me detuve.

Él estaba acabando con todos solamente con un cuchillo…

" **¿Ira y frustración? No, frustración no. Perder algo que quieres.** "

Los mutantes que enfrentaba eran como personas con una máscara y que rugían como leones… Eran cerca de seis de ellos.

Se posó en medio y ellos lo rodearon, cambió de mano el cuchillo muchas veces esperando el ataque de uno de ellos. Uno se preparó para saltar y lo hizo, Deg solo esperó a que estuviera más cerca e insertó el cuchillo en su estómago, cayendo muerto.

Otros dos vinieron juntos, uno saltó y el otro fue por debajo. Creí que Deg no tendría oportunidad esta vez pero estaba equivocada… Simplemente pateó al que vino por debajo y le dio un cabezazo al que saltó, a ambos los mató con su cuchillo.

Quedaban solo dos… Yo seguía sin hacer nada, no podía hacerlo, parecía sin control. Deg se cansó de esperar y fue por uno de ellos, por el que fue intentó atacar pero con el antebrazo lo dejó en el piso, terminó con él y se dirigió al último.

Este último no pareció demostrar pelea pero lo intentó, hizo que saltaría pero terminó yendo por debajo estuvo a punto de dañar a Deg pero este agarró de la cintura al mutante, lo levantó y lo dejó caer con un impulso. Terminó igual que los demás, muerto.

Tenía miedo de acercarme a Deg, tal vez no me reconocería o algo así. No lo sabía, solo sabía que tenía miedo.

-Déjalo… Cuando Degtyarev se enfada es mejor dejarlo… Te acompañaré y te quedarás con Sakharov, no salgas hasta que él vuelva… si es que lo hace.- un Stalker detrás de mí dijo y no pensé en otra cosa para hacer.

Mientras me dirigía a la habitación revisé de vuelta el mensaje.

El emisor, Strelok, estaba en gris y debajo de su nombre "Muerto".

-Chica, ¿qué sucedió con él?

-Está fuera, matando con un cuchillo.- dije esto sin ganas y esperando a que él volviera vivo.

Me acosté en la cama en que me había sentado y sin nada más que hacer, dormí.

.

.

Sentí a alguien apoyar su espalda con la mía, abrí mis ojos e intenté voltear un poco mí cabeza sin salirme de mi posición. Solo lo escuchaba sollozar.

Decidí salirme de mi posición y al voltear, en el marco de la puerta estaba apoyado el mismo Stalker que me habló.

-Shh…- cruzando su dedo por sus labios. Asentí.

.

.

Me desperté realmente incómoda… Me senté en el borde de la cama y enfrente de mí estaba Deg sosteniendo una foto… esa foto…

-¿Qué hac…-

-Dime…- se acomodó y dio vuelta la foto, señalando a una de las nueves chicas en la foto.- ¿Quién es ella?

Me acerqué a ver mejor a quién señalaba y, bueno, era ella.

-Su nombre es Nozomi…- sonreí.- Estamos en el mismo grupo de Idols… de música, creo que no conoces las Idols.-

Comenzó a reír muy despacio, esas risas se transformaron en llanto y comenzó a hablar.

-Es tu amiga, ¿cierto?- me miró fijamente aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Sí…- cada que recuerdo a ella, no puedo evitar sonreír y sentirme completamente viva.

-No pensé que te gustaran las mujeres… no tiene nada de malo, no me malentiendas.- dijo esto último riendo.

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo?-

-Antes de venir a entrenar para la Zona, era bueno para saber las cosas que la gente ocultaba, siempre creí que era suerte mía… Aunque yo esté mal y tú te preocupes como ayer cuando perdí la cabeza, te alegras y sientes muchas cosas en ti por eso pienso en que estás enamorada de ella.

Este chico es realmente interesante y raro. ¿Tan fácil de leer era yo?

-Pero…-

-Pero nada.- lo dijo firme pero sonriéndome.- Acabo de perder a mí amigo, fue asesinado por alguien a quien consideré mí amigo, no pude dormir y estuve toda la noche reflexionando. Llegué a la decisión de ser más "blando" contigo.

-¿Y eso?-

-Cuando nos conocimos en la base Neutral me dije que te ayudaría y cuando supieras defenderte, me alejaría de ti para ir con mis amigos… Ahora que no tengo nada, te acompañaré hasta que muramos.

-Yo…-

-No es todo. Prometo llevarte con ella…- en alguna forma eso me alegró tanto que me levanté de la cama intentando hablar.- Pero… Con una condición.

-¿Cuál es?- dije, ansiando que nos pusiéramos en marcha.

-Que me cantes una canción…- hubo unos minutos de silencio y luego, comenzamos a reír.

-Si es una "misión cumplida", cantaré una canción… No quiero hablar de esto, ¿qué sucederá con el acuerdo?-

-Estuve pensando y… No nos queda de otra que irnos de aquí… Scar morirá por las emisiones constantes ya que su sistema nervioso sigue sufriendo por ellas.

-¿Cómo se sale de aquí?-

-Siempre dije que es imposible pero lo oculto. Es posible… Se necesita de una camioneta, un mapa y demasiada gasolina… Por aquí es muy difícil de conseguir. Son muchas cosas y muy poco tiempo, Eli-kun, todo lo que tenga vida en la Zona terminará muerto en menos de dos meses y depende de cómo siga esto, en menos de tres semanas.

-Bien, pongámonos en marcha, Deg.-

-Solo hay un problema… Pripyat está repleto de chupasangres y las gasolineras son nidos de ellos…

-¿Los chupasangres son esos que vimos en ese lugar que intentaron atacarte? Ese… Krylov creo.-

-Esos mismos. Por eso, hoy aprenderás a usar armas y defenderte pero nunca, nunca pelees cuerpo a cuerpo contra un chupasangre, ellos siempre ganarán. No hay nadie que les haya ganado y todos los que lo intentaron murieron. Lo que hice ayer fue suicida, aunque los de ayer fueran snorks.

-Si es por volver, lo haré. ¿Qué haré primero?-

-¿Sabes? Me encantan los enfrentamientos mano a mano… ¿Te molesta si empezamos por ellos?

-¿Yo? ¿Contra ti? ¿Después de ver lo que hiciste? Nop. No cuentes conmigo.-

-Bien, empezaremos ahora. Sakharov tiene que tener Sunrise de tu tamaño.

Suspiré.

-¿Me va a doler mucho?-

-Te dolerá mucho sino lo aprendes rápido, cada vez que falles seré más malo.- sonrió, eso no me gustó para nada.

Todo sea por volver a verla.

Esta Promesa… Esta Promesa será cumplida… Al menos, quiero que sea cumplida…

* * *

 **NA: No, no habrá EliUmi. Aún no sé si saldrá viva de Chernobyl. c: Ya, gracias por leer.**


End file.
